Birds of Prey Ep 1
by Birdsofpreyfan
Summary: Hunter and Oracle work out friendships while protecting the city from criminal threats. Characters belong to DC Comics and Warner Brother Entertainment...first season is based on WB's first season.
1. Default Chapter

Birds of Prey EP. 1  
New Era  
  
SCENE 1 The Scene starts with a view of a map with New Gotham city on it, a voice comes on. The shot of the camera continues to glide through the buildings of New Gotham. Man- "I am Alfred Pennyworth and I have a story to tell, For many years New Gotham was involved in a war for the heart of the city between Batman" Show Batman glide in.  
  
Alfred- "And Joker"  
  
Show Joker  
  
Alfred- "Then one night the final battle was fought and Joker fell Jason Kyle did not know his father was Batman"  
  
Show Jason than Batman  
  
Alfred- "Or that his mother was once the notorious thief, Catwoman, than Catwoman was the Joker's first target" Show Catwoman jump onto roof. Than her lying on the ground dead. Alfred- "Hunter's life was forever changed that dark night, but that was not the end of Joker's revenge. Over the Years Batman had taken on a few Protégés one of which was Barbara Gordon, who called herself Batgirl" Show Hunter. Show Barbara Gordon than Batgirl. The Scene glides into Batgirls apartment. There is a knock 3 times at the door, Barbara looks over. She walks over and opens the door, Standing before her is the Joker. He puts his gun up and fires a bullet knocking Barbara to the ground in slow motion. Close-up of Joker's face Joker's voice- "Knock, knock"  
  
Showing Barbara on the ground with blood coming from her body  
  
Joker's Voice- "who's there?"  
  
Close up of Joker's face  
  
Joker- "Batgirl!" Show the river of blood and Batgirls belt lying in the center of the blood. Joker's voice- "past tense!" He breaks out in laughter. A bolt of lightening flashes and we see a reflection of Joker. The scene fades out. SCENE 2 7 YEARS LATER The scene flies through the city and a man is lying on the ground dead. A cop is standing over the body and his partner comes up. Partner- "Don't start Reese" Reese- "Start what?" Partner- "The something's prowling tonight speech"  
  
Reese- "Oh yea, this is just your average suicide.since it's the 2nd this month" Partner- "You might want to keep your opinions to yourself if you want to be taken seriously around here" Reese- "What are you afraid of?" Partner- "Being seen with you" SCENE 3 Jason is cleaning off a table and Barbara comes in Barbara- "I was looking for you" Jason- "They called me in.I need the extra hours" Barbara- "There has been another murder downtown" Jason- "Alright, so you want me to do another sweep tonight" Barbara- "If you wouldn't mind" Jason- "Well first I got to go to that shrink thing, its your fault I am there, going after your bad guys for what, non existents pay.lousy hours" Barbara- "You know.you could of gone around the fire hydrant" Jason- "What's the fun in that.I am starting to wonder why we do it" Barbara gets mad Barbara- "WE DO IT BECAUSE ITS WHO WE ARE" Jason- "Its who you were.anyway it might be good for me to go kick some but.after the shrink" He cleans up the counter than puts on his coat and walks out. SCENE 4 Harley is sitting at her desk and talking to Jason. Jason is just sitting there quiet. Harley- "You have been coming here for 3 months Jason, and you have barely said a word. Talk therapy works better if you actually talk" Jason- "The court sent here for anger management.notice the managing, I'm cured, you're a genius" Harley- "Well.you sideswiped two cars flat into a stop sign, destroyed a fire hydrant.and punched a security guard" Jason- "I was in a hurry" Harley- "I know what ever was, seemed important at the time" Jason- "You don't know me.you don't know anything about me" Harley- "I know that 7 years ago on this day you watched your mother die.a few months later Barbara Gordon became your legal guardian, why did you move in with her and not your father?" Jason- "Because at that point I didn't know who he was" Harley- "And you do now?"  
  
Jason- "Yes, Bruce Wayne" Harley- "Your father.is one of the wealthiest men in the country and you move in with a school teacher?" Jason- "It wasn't exactly a father knows best sort of thing. Turns out, he didn't even know he had a kid. I think clueless is a radical understatement" Harley- "I can see your relationship with your father was somewhat conflicted" Jason- "What relationship, my father didn't raise me, my mother did" Harley- "Your mother might have been trying to protect you from something you wouldn't except" Jason looks down Jason- "I miss her, and in that one moment she was gone and than it all changed, I changed" Harley- "Into what?" Jason- "Into Someone maybe I wasn't meant to be" The scene ends SCENE 5 The scene fades to my room and Barbara is sitting on her chair. She leans over and looks through her files on the computer. She starts talking Barbara- "Jason, downtown there was another murder.it was investigated by a detective Reese, go and try to get all the information from him as you can" Hunter' voice- "On it" SCENE 6 The shot goes through the city and shows "New Gotham Police Department". A cop is sitting at his desk and Hunter comes in, Hunter comes up from behind. Hunter- "I want to know about the suicides" The cop jumps and turns around drawing out his gun Cop- "Who are you, and what are you doing here"  
  
Hunter- "Maybe later, just tell me.or these suicides will keep happening"  
  
Cop- "All I know, is they are all trying to buy the dock yards.I don't know why.just they all want that land" Hunter- "Alright, thanks"  
  
The cop turns around and grabs some papers Cop- "You know that." Hunter is gone Cop- "Alright." Another cops runs in Cop2- "Commissioner Davidson wants to see you Reese" Reese- "Alright" He gathers up his stuff and walks out. LEFT OUT SCENE, BUT WILL BE TAPED! SCENE 00 Jason walks into the room where Barbara is sitting at her desk. Barbara- "I cant believe you are telling him all of this, about us" Helena- "He wont tell anyone, don't worry" Barbara buries her head in her hands Barbara- "If you would just listen to me and wear a mask" Jason- "You want me to dress like my parents.being a crime fighter doesn't mean I have to get dressed up" Barbara- "There is nothing wrong with wearing a costume!" Jason- "I wonder why you feel that way" Jason says in a sarcastic voice Barbara- "Oh, well that outfit is the best" Jason- "I could go places in this, but no that would involve me having a life"  
  
Barbara- "We have a life!" Jason- "NO.we have a JOB.maybe that's enough for you, ITS WHAT YOU WANTED.you sought him out and convinced him to train you.YOU CHOSE YOUR MENTOR! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I WANT TO BE IN THE FAMILY BUSINESS" Barbara- "It's not the mob Jason" Jason- "No.they get to kill people" Barbara gets mad and tries to hold back the tears Barbara- "Do you think this place, my disability, this life is what I wanted? You can leave if you want.for a day.a week, a month, but you'll be back. Because this is where you belong, this is where we both belong" Alfred walks in the back Alfred- "I stopped by the relaters office for the dock yards layout like you had requested.is it a bad time?" Barbara- "Thank you Alfred.We have one place left to search, the dock yards itself" Jason- "I have to go to another to get sit through another session with the shrink" Jason walks out. SCENE 7 The shot shows the city and than goes to Harley Quinn's office. She is sitting there looking at Hunter. Jason- "After my mother's death, I not only found out who my father was, but I found out he had a whole other life" Harley- "I am not sure I understand.you mean another family?" Jason- "No, more like a really aggressive hobby" Harley- "A dangerous one?" Jason- "Yea.I guess a part of me.I blamed him for what happened.and if Barbara hadn't taken me in." Harley cuts in Harley- "Why did she do that?" Jason- "I have known Barbara for almost my whole life, she was just trying to help" Harley- "Humans a essentially selfish creatures, Jason, no matter how much we tried to mask it to the ourselves and the world, you say Barbara rescued you, but did she do it for you, or for herself?" He lowers his head and the scene fades out. SCENE 8 The scene fades to the dock yards and Hunter walks in Hunter- "I am just curious.what happened here that night.you never told me the full story" Barbara- "Well.it of coarse was in my other life, before I was Oracle I had another name, another life." The Shot fades out Batgirl walks down the hallway. She swing punches and a guy falls to the ground, she spin kicks and the man spins over, than she continues walking.she is talking during this. Barbara- "We had cornered the worst criminal Gotham had ever seen, smashed his organization, and than went for him ourselves" Batgirl runs into a room. She stops looks at the Joker, the Joker is faced the other way. She than runs and he spins back and shoots her across the room with an electric bolt. She than looks up. Batman walks in Joker's head jerks back. Barbara- "Batman could of killed the Joker that night, but he didn't.his honor had a price." END FLASHBACK Barbara's voice- "Joker escaped the police only long enough to send someone to kill your mother and to come for me himself" Jason- "If it is the Joker behind this.he better hope." Barbara cuts in Barbara- "No, he is still in Arkham.I checked" Jason continued down the hall way into a small room. He walks up to the desk there and picks up a picture Barbara- "Barbara.I know him" The scene fades out SCENE 9 Barbara is sitting at her desk and an older man walks in with a tray Alfred- "Hello Mrs. Barbara, the refrigerator in your apartment seemed low, so I restocked it" Barbara- "So I've heard over and over, thanks Alfred, you're a lifesaver" Alfred- "Oh, think nothing of it, little enough to keep my busy at the manor. I keep hoping that one day Mr. Jason will come and live in the manor, technically it is his birth right" Barbara- "Don't count on it, he wants nothing to do with Wayne money, I am surprised he can handle the trust to pay for this" Jason's voice comes on Jason- "Oracle. I am at his house.I'm going to look around" Barbara- "Just go up to the door and say hi.since you do know him" Jason- "Maybe next time"  
  
SCENE 10 Jason is looking around outside, he than goes over to the window and looks in Jason- "Oracle.I lost visual.I am going in closer' Jason goes up to the door and the door opens and a man is standing before him. Man- "Jason.Jason Kyle.come on in" Hunter looks around outside than walks in SCENE 11 Jason is standing holding a cup and twirling his finger in it when Oracle's voice comes on Barbara- "I told you that you should of gone and knocked on the door, but no, you had the be the stealthy king" Jason- "What should I of said than?" The man turns around from the sink in confusion Man- "I beg your pardon?" Jason- "Oh.nothing.I was just thinking out loud" Man- "Well.drink up" Jason takes a drink of his drink and than looks puzzled Man- "Oh don't worry, you wont feel pain after the temporary numness, but.you will open up to me.wont you?" Jason- "You drugged me.yes" Man- "Good, its time to tell me.what are you afraid of?"  
  
Barbara's voice- "WHAT.JASON.JASON!" The shot fades out with a shot of Jason standing there clueless SCENE 12 Barbara hobbles on her cain towards the door and Alfred walks in Alfred- "And where are you going?" Barbara- "To get Jason, he was drugged, and who's knows what could happen"  
  
Alfred- "You are in no condition to be running around, or your legs could fail for good.we'll call the police and get them there" Barbara- "NO.we cant have them find Hunter.and.I can do this myself. Thanks for your concern" She hobbles out. SCENE 13 Jason is sitting on the couch with a sad look on his face, like trying to resist something. The man is standing beside her and starts to walk over to the counter. Man- "At the dock yards, where my previous victims were trying to buy from me. We lost a great leader. But from the ashes where he fell we will build a new empire.a better one.well, its time to open up to my, Jason.tell me your worst pain" Jason gives in Jason- "I loose everyone I care about" The man takes out a knife Man- "To love someone, and to loose them.right in front of you" Jason- "I should of saved her.its all my fault" Man- "You could of at least tried" The man hands the knife to Jason, he takes it and puts it to his chest Man- "Go ahead.end the pain" Barbara- "I DON'T THINK SO!" She takes out a bird-a-rang and throws it. The man falls to the ground. Barbara walks over to Jason Barbara- "Give me the knife." Jason- "No!" Man- "ITS TO LATE.where I have him in my mind.no one can follow" Barbara- "Well, if you transfer by touch" She hobbles over there and grabs his arm, the scene flashes and shows Hunter on the ground with a knife to his chest. The shot than shows Batgirl in costume standing there, she walks over and neals right beside him. Batgirl- "Let me have the knife" Jason- "No.I fail everyone" Batgirl- "NO.YOU HAVENT FAILED ME.I choose this life, and all of the risks that go with it.its not your job to protect me" Jason- "But my mom, I could of saved her" Batgirl- "You were just a kid" Jason- "There is no reason to live"  
  
Batgirl- "I need you Jason.I cant do this without you.please, if you kill yourself than will loose everything you care about.don't let his drug make you do this, your stronger than it.you can beat it.please.drop the knife" Jason drops the knife. The man comes forth Man- "No matter, I will still kill him here" Batgirl stands up. Man- "What are you doing? YOU ARENT BATGIRL ANYMORE. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY LEGS.!" Batgirl falls over in pain. The man walks closer and Hunter runs out Man- "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Hunter- "You don't belong either Larry" He kicks him in the stomach and than spin kicks him to the ground. Larry than stands up wipes across his face and than takes out a knife Larry- "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" Larry runs over to Hunter, Hunter kicks the knife out of his hands and than kicks him over and than Larry kicks Jason in the stomach and than kicks him again over. Larry than stands up and looks down Larry- "WHY FIGHT IT.you are alone, you will always be alone" Jason- "Maybe.buts its my screwed up life and I'll decide when its over"  
  
She than kicks him to the ground and he falls back and screams in pain. Batgirl than stands up and Hunter walks over and they appear outside the dream. Jason- "Thanks Barb" Larry is lying on the ground motionless. Barbara- "I guess when you killed him in there, you destroyed his mind" Jason- "Well.whoops" He says with a smile and the scene fades out. SCENE 14 Detective Reese is standing over the body with his partner Reese- "I told you didn't i.there would be another suicide" Man- "Sure Reese.sure" The man walks away and Reese starts to walk away and turns around, Hunter is standing before him Hunter- "Your welcome" Reese- "Was this our murderor so to speak?"  
  
Hunter- "Yea" Reese- "And.?" Hunter- "And what.ill tell you more when I know more.just, you might want to take him somewhere for crazy people.he seems to have.lost his mind" The scene fades out. SCENE 15 There is a sign on a wall that says Arkham Asylum on it and we hear lighting in the back ground. SCENE 16 Detective Reese is standing with Harley. Larry is standing in a cell looking mindless Harley- "Did you find him like this?"  
  
Reese- "No.he was dropped off at the station with some pretty bizarre evidence.we couldn't be sure if he is dangerous so that's why we brought him to you Dr. Quinnzel" Harley- "Oh call me Harleen Detective, please" Reese- "Harleen, thanks again" He walks out and Harley nods her head. Harley walks over to a door and pushes in a code, she than opens the door and walks into the cell. She looks at Larry. Harley- "Larry.Larry.Larry.this is quiet a disappointment, isn't it.I needed those dock yards Larry.I had a dream of new Gotham, people rising in pain, dying on the streets, and everything, under my command, and you.you ruined my DREAM!" She spin kicks him to the ground Harley- "At least temporarily.What happened Larry, I wish you could tell me, somebody stopped you, which means.someone is trying to stop me. Well.it just goes to show you never send a business man to do a psychopaths job" She sighs and than walks away. SCENE 17 Jason is at the bar wiping down tables and Barbara walks in Barbara- "Jason.where have you been.you haven't been home all day?" Jason- "Just getting away, it feels awkward now.after knowing that I could be capable of something like that" Barbara- "Don't worry.you were drugged, you wouldn't kill yourself" Jason- "I know that and you know that.but my body didn't know that.so it scares me" Barbara- "When I was out there fighting crime there was this criminal, the Mad Hatter. He made people do whatever he felt like. I was afraid to go against him.for fear of being told to kill myself or kill someone I loved" Jason- "As long as I got a friend like you around Barbara.I don't have anything to worry about"  
  
He smiles and the scene fades out. SCENE 18 Barbara is sitting at her desk and Jason walks in Jason- "Yesterday was weird, I mean, we usually save the world from an apocalyptic bad guy plan" Barbara- "Well this time we saved our selves.I like the change of pace"  
  
Jason- "Thanks for cheering me up earlier Barbara.it meant a lot" Barbara- "That's what friends are for" The shot fades up to my room. Barbara is sitting on the chair by the window and looking down playing around with her Bat-a-Rang and Jason walks in Jason- "Whats wrong" Barbara- "Just thinking.sometimes.I can almost feel what it was like to race across the rooftops under the moon"  
  
Jason- "Yea.wet.damp.fear of death, sounds like fun" Barbara- "I guess a part of me never let go of who I was"  
  
Jason- "I can never be what you were, Barbara" Barbara- "I know, just be yourself instead. Besides, your much cooler than I ever was anyway" Jason- "Well.yea" The shot races through the city than shows the moon with a bat that flies across  
  
THE END 


	2. Birds of Prey Ep 2

Birds of Prey EP. 2  
Gladiatrix  
  
SCENE 1  
  
Scene starts off in the garage, someone comes out of the door and is looking for his keys. Another man comes up Man2- "Need a ride?" Man- "Sure, are you going uptown?" Man2- "No"  
  
He takes out a gun  
  
Man2- "And either are you!"  
  
He shoots at the man; the man tumbles around and looks at The Hunter, (show picture of the Hunter standing there) Man- "Run"  
  
The man falls to the ground, Hunter looks over at him Hunter- "Sorry, not really my style" Hunter charges at the man and than kicks him in the stomach, the man throws a punch, Hunter dodges the punch and than kicks him to the ground Man2- "Well, I am no match for you.ill just leave.bye" The man gets up to run and he runs away, Hunter follows. The man rounds the Corner and Hunter follows. Hunter runs into a dead end. Hunter- "Hauh?" He turns around and no one is there he than goes back to the person that fell down and they are no longer there Hunter- "I could have sworn, this just keeps getting weirder!" ROLL CREDITS  
  
Detective Reese walks in  
  
Hunter- "What are you doing here?" Reese- "I was following some guy on the subway, I saw him and he carried a fire arm"  
  
Hunter- "Yea, well.I just fought him, he went after some guy.than just disappeared" Reese- "Disappeared?" Hunter- "That's what I said, you don't believe me?" Reese- "No.why not, if a man can put people under mind control than I am sure people can disappear" Hunter- "I sense Sarcasm" Reese- "Well.let me help you on this case!" Hunter- "What?" Reese- "I want to help, I never worked with a super hero before"  
  
Hunter- "And you never will"  
  
Hunter glides out  
  
SCENE 2  
  
Barbara is sitting on the computer when Jason walks in  
  
Barbara- "How did it go?" Jason- "Well, I had fought the guy, chased him down a hallway, than he just.vanished" Barbara- "He vanished?"  
  
Jason- "Yea" Barbara- "Well.I can look into my criminal database.but as far as I remember, no criminal has the power to just.disappear" Jason- "Well, why you do that, I am going to go take a sweep of the city, I have a feeling me and Casper will have another run in" Barbara- "Be careful, we don't know anything about this person" Jason- "Sure"  
  
He walks out  
  
SCENE 3 A man is sitting at a table Man- "Bar tender, another drink?" He looks around and no one is around, so he looks left and right, than puts his hands over the table a glass appears Man- "Never mind"  
  
He drinks it and the criminal before walks in  
  
Man- "Can you bring me some crackers?" Criminal- "No.but you can come with me" Man- "What?" The criminal takes out the gun and fires it at him, the man faints onto the table and the criminal walks over. Reese walks in and turns around and sees the man Reese- "YOU, STOP!" He takes out his gun  
  
Man- "Or what.your gonna arrest me?"  
  
Reese- "Actually." Man- "Trust me, if I was going to worry about someone.it wouldn't be you"  
  
He puts his hands on the man that was on the table, than up at Reese and Reese grabs his chest and falls over, Hunter glides in Hunter- "Looks like my timing needs some work" Man- "There will be a next time.trust me.when you're the target"  
  
He puts his hands on the man again and disappears. Hunter walks over to Reese Hunter- "You ok?" Reese- "Ill be fine.where is he?" Hunter- "He's gone, but you got to be careful, you are going to get yourself killed" Reese- "And you can do better" Hunter- "Actually.yes...I am not going to like this, but here"  
  
He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small device  
  
Hunter- "If you are ever in trouble, push the button, and I'll be here as soon as possible" Reese- "So this means.we get to work on this one together, eh.partner?" Hunter- "Don't look to much into this, its for your protection"  
  
He glides out  
  
SCENE 4 Barbara is sitting at her desk working on something on the computer and Jason walks in Barbara- "That was nice of you" Jason- "What was?" Barbara- "You letting that police officer help you out" Jason- "Just doing what my father did, getting to be friends with the police, than you can get all the information you need" Barbara- "Well, the police officer was my father" Jason- "Oh, that's right.well, I am thinking ahead"  
  
Barbara looks at the computer  
  
Barbara- "It looks like your new connection to the police needs you already" Jason- "Where at?" Barbara- "Gotham's Finest" Jason- "Where I work.great"  
  
He leaves the room  
  
SCENE 5  
  
Reese is pacing back and forth and Hunter glides in  
  
Hunter- "What do you need?" Reese- "Well, I followed the guy in here"  
  
Hunter- "And?" Reese- "Well.of coarse he disappeared.but he left behind this"  
  
He shows Hunter a metal  
  
Reese- "Look familiar to you at all?" Hunter- "Not that I can think of" Reese- "Me either, I was hoping you would know something" Hunter- "Let me take it back to a friend, my friend might be able to find something out" Reese- "I am not suppose to give evidence to anyone" Hunter- "Lets just say I took it"  
  
Reese- "But you."  
  
Hunter kicks him over and than picks up the metal  
  
Hunter- "I am stealing this now" Hunter glides out. Reese stands up and shakes his head. SCENE 6  
  
Barbara is looking at the Metal  
  
Barbara- "I did some research" Hunter- "Is this the part where I stand in awe?" Barbara- "Funny, it was used by an underground Metahuman fighters" Hunter- "Metahuman fights?' Barbara- "There is a man.who I believe you met.goes around and kidnaps Metahumans and makes them fight to the death.but the thing is.I thought it was just a legend and besides.the place where they were suppose to battle is in the old Gotham" Hunter- "Is there any part of Gotham left?" Barbara- "Well the whole city was built on Tectonically engendered slabs after the earth quake that toppled Old Gotham.Old Gotham, there are still some structures of Gotham remaining under ground Hunter- "How would I get there?" Barbara- "There are entrances through the sewers" Hunter- "I am on it" Barbara- "You think you will need back up.since you talked to Reese, and he isn't Metahuman.so he would be safe" Hunter- "I'll be fine.maybe next time I will let him help me defeat the criminal.ya see, I kick their butts and he can take them to jail for me.it all works out" Barbara- "Fine, but make sure you have one ear here, so I can keep in contact with you the whole time" Jason- "Alright, wish me luck"  
  
He walks out Barbara- "Good.luck."  
  
She sits back in the chair SCENE 7 Hunter lands in a dark area, he looks around and hears fighting in the background Hunter- "Oracle.I'm in" Barbara- "Be careful" SCENE 8 A man puts his hands out in front of him, and than throws it at another man. The Other man falls back a little than charges after him kicking him to the ground. The criminal is standing in the back Criminal- "This is fun!" He laughs to himself. SCENE 9 Hunter is watching  
  
Hunter- "This guy has serious issues, I better stop this before someone gets really hurt" Voice- "Like you?" Hunter turns around and gets knocked over SCENE 10 A man walks up to the criminal Man- "Doctor Jenkins.I found him in the back" Hunter is sitting knocked out Jenkins- "Good job, take him to the cages" Man- "yes sir" SCENE 11 Oracle is sitting at her desk looking on the computer trying to trace her Barbara- "I can't find her tracking signal anywhere" Alfred walks in Alfred- "Mr. Kyle?" Barbara- "No.well yes.he is underground looking into the Gladiatrix" Alfred- "The battling arena for metahumans, isn't it?" Barbara- "Yes.I think we finally got the lead we need to put away a place that has been doing this for 15 years" Alfred- "That would be a sigh of relief" Barbara- "Yea.I am just hoping that he can doesn't get involved, him being a Metahuman" Alfred- "He is only half, maybe they will take that into consideration"  
  
Alfred smiles  
  
SCENE 12  
  
Hunter is lying on the ground and a man brings in a plate of food. He sets it down in the person's cage next to him and the person eats it like crazy.  
  
Hunter- "Come on, you got any real food?"  
  
Man- "EAT IT!" Hunter- "Sure" He leans down to eat it and than the one sitting next to him goes crazy and than the head guy, Doctor Jenkins, comes around and looks at him Jenkins- "Oh don't worry, our food is safe to eat. The after affects are the ones that are killers" Hunter- "I don't think so" Jenkins- "Alright.well.since they are filled with Anger and you are not.they could just tear you up in the ring" Hunter- "The Ring?"  
  
Jenkins- "The Battling Arena.where you fight to the death" Hunter- "Sorry, I'll skip that part" Jenkins- "You don't have a choice, when you were knocked out we put a chip in your neck, and now you cant fight until we let you fight.so your metapowers are like.muted.until we turn up the volume" Hunter- "You know, the criminals never get away with the crimes" Jenkins- "Yawn" Jenkins smiles and than walks away. Hunter turns to the man next to him and now he is calmed down. Man next door- "You know.I am a daycare supervisor.and this.if this goes on my record.I am through" Hunter- "You can't help it" Man- "I don't know what I can help. I have a wife and kids.I don't want to die.and leave them alone" Hunter- "You aren't going to die.we will get out of here" He looks around in his cage for a way out. SCENE 13 Reese walks into his office and sits down, the phone rings, he picks it up. Reese- "Detective Reese" Voice- "You don't know me.I am Oracle.I work with Hunter.I need your help, he went investigating a crime and than I lost the signal.I need you to go down there for me and fine him" Reese- "Why would I go.I don't know who you are and if you are who you say you are.I don't even know your name" Voice- "I am Oracle.that's all you need to know.just please.go down there" Reese- "Where?"  
  
Voice- "Under New Gotham there is remains of Old Gotham. In the remains there is a fighting arena they call 'The Gladiatrix' where they fight Metahumans against each other to death. We found 4 metahuman bodies in the last week.and I don't want to find Hunter.so please" Reese- "Fine" He hangs up the phone and walks out of his office. SCENE 14 Hunter is laying down on the ground asleep and Jenkins walks over Jenkins- "Wake up.time to fight" Hunter rolls over and stands up Hunter- "What?" Jenkins- "I know you have been awaiting your fight all day and now its come.you got your first fight" Hunter- "I wont fight anyone.except if its you and me in the ring" Jenkins- "Now.now.save the anger for the fight" Hunter- "I don't see how you can get me out of this cage without getting your butt whooped"  
  
Jenkins- "I do" He pulls out a remote and pushes a Button, Hunter crouches down in pain and yells Jenkins- "NO POWER UNTIL THE RING!" SCENE 14 Reese enters a tunnel and sees Hunter in the middle, he looks very mad. Hunter looks over at the person he is fighting. Hunter- "I wont fight you" Man- "Good.make it easier for me" The man goes really fast off the screen and than goes over and kicks Hunter to the ground. Hunter looks up Hunter- "Alright, now I kick your butt" Hunter kicks at him and the man dodges going really fast. He than speeds around in a circle going to the other side of hunter. Hunter looks around Hunter- "What.where is he?"  
  
He than comes back and throws a punch knocking Hunter over again. Hunter- "Alright.now I mean business"  
  
He gets up, there is a close-up of his eye and it goes from human to cat. Hunter- "Cats go fast" He runs aroud and than kicks the man over. The other guys goes fast again and Hunter looks around, the man flies towards Hunter and Hunter kicks knocking the man to the ground and knocking him out. Jenkins is sitting on a chair with a smile on his face and than turns into a frown. Jenkins- "FINISH HIM OFF!"  
  
Hunter- "No.I don't kill.at least until I fight you" Jenkins rises and takes out the remots and pushes the button, Hunter falls to the ground in pain and than looks up at Jenkins. Jenkins enters the ring and than comes by Hunter. Jenkins- "Fine.than I will kill you myself" He takes out a gun and points it at Hunter's head. Jenkins- "Bye-bye" Reese enters the ring and shoots the guy in the hand, the guy grabs his hand and blood (Katchup) is coming from his hand. He than signals to his men. Reese turns around a fist knocks him out. SCENE 15 Oracle stands up and heads over to the phone. Alfred walks in Alfred- "What are you doing Ms. Gordon?"  
  
Oracle- "Calling him.he said if" Alfred- "No.you will not call him.you will wait it out" Oracle- "But." Alfred- "No.please Ms. Barbara.trust in Hunter.he can handle this" Oracle- "I have lost all contact between him and Reese.but I did give Reese a knock out formula to give Hunter in case Hunter gets out of control" Alfred- "Good.than trust in that Ms. Barbara" She sits back down in her chair, burring her face in her arms. SCENE 16 Hunter looks up as Reese is thrown in the cage. Reese- "THINK FAST!" Reese gets up and kicks the guy in the face; Hunter gets up and runs over spin kicking him to the ground. Reese- "Good" Hunter- "Well we are out.now what?" Reese- "He is in the main room, I just came from there" Hunter- "He can push a button.it hurts so bad.I lost.might as well give up.with one push of a button I am dead anyway" Reese- "COME ON" They run into the main room. SCENE 16 Jenkins is sitting at a table eating and Reese walks in Jenkins- "You.why aren't you in your cage?" Reese- "Oh.was I suppose to be?" He takes out his gun and points it at Jenkins. Jenkins pulls out the remote Jenkins- "Fire.and your friend dies.easy like that" Hunter kicks the remote control out and than punches the man over. Hunter- "I should kill you" Jenkins- "Go ahead.I encourage you" Reese- "Come on.we will take him in" Hunter gets up and than glides out. Jenkins gets up and than Reese punches him out. SCENE 17 Oracle is waiting outside a closed room. A doctor comes out Doctor- "You can go in a see him now" Oracle stands up and goes into the room. Hunter is lying on the bed. Oracle- "How are you feeling?" Hunter- "Good.they just removed the chip.nothing big" Oracle smiles Hunter- "What?" Oracle- "I think this was the same room I was taken to when I got shot" Hunter- "Oh thanks, that's relieving" Oracle- "Don't worry.you'll be fine. I am going to go back to the tower, see you in the morning" Hunter- "Yep.finally getting released" Oracle hobbles out of the room. Another figures walks in, its Dr. Quinzel. Harley- "I heard about what happened.are you ok?"  
  
Hunter- "Yea.I'll be fine" Harley- "Good.because remember.tomorrow we got out meeting and I know how much you love those"  
  
Hunter smiles  
  
Harley- "Juts came by to see get better and I hope to see you up and on your feet soon"  
  
She smiles down at him.  
  
SCENE 18  
  
Oracle is sitting in the room on the corner of the bed and Hunter walks in  
  
Hunter- "Nothing.my first night out again.and nothing"  
  
Oracle- "That's a good thing" Hunter- "I thought I would have to make up my missed day"  
  
Oracle- "Nope" Hunter- "Was the crime rate high when I was in the hospital" Oracle- "Is it ever not?"  
  
Hunter- "No.I guess not.any deaths?"  
  
Oracle- "You do know Hunter that you cant always be there.and don't worry about deaths, you do what you can to save the city and you are good at it, take it from me, people die everyday.it's a part of life.and when you can.you save them meaning that it just wasn't their time" Hunter- "Thanks Oracle"  
  
Oracle- "No Problem"  
  
Hunter leans towards the window and looks out  
  
Hunter- "The city looks wonderful at night"  
  
Oracle- "Its like its wearing a mask.you only see whats on the outside.not whats really under the mask.only a few see what we see.and for their sakes.they should be thanking us" Hunter- "Yea.we can hope" The scene fades out.  
  
THE END 


	3. Birds of Prey Ep 3

Birds of Prey Ep. 3  
Shiva  
  
8 YEARS AGO A woman carrying a metal club runs down the hallway and a voice comes from behind Voice- "You can't hide from me Shiva!"  
  
Shiva turns around and Batgirl walks in  
  
Batgirl- "Shiva" Shiva- "Not here Batgirl!" Batgirl- "you don't get to choose where I take you down Shiva" Shiva- "I wont loose!"  
  
Batgirl- "Someone's got to loose" Shiva- "Ladies first!" She takes out a red card from her pocket and throws it at Batgirl, Batgirl dodges the card and than takes out a Bat-a-rang and throws it at Shiva. Shiva dodges out of the way. Batgirl walks up to her and punches her, Shiva's head jerks back. Shiva pulls around the S- shaped metal club and smacks Batgirl. Batgirl than throws out a kick, which throws Shiva into the wall. Shiva pushes away from the wall and goes at Batgirl. Batgirl swings around her arm, Shiva shoots to the ground to dodge the punch, on the way back around, Batgirl punches Shiva with her arm, Shiva falls back a little. Batgirl than swings her body around giving her power in a kick that she throws at Shiva knocking her to the ground. Shiva gets up and runs to the other room. Batgirl looks over at her, than takes off following her. Batgirl rounds the corner than a large explosion throws her back to the ground. ROLL CREDITS SCENE 2 PRESENT Barbara Gordon and Jason Kyle are sitting around the table looking impatient. Barbara- "What are you so nervous about? Don't worry so much!"  
  
Jason turns his head  
  
Jason- "Sandy!"  
  
Barbara- "Well there she is, I am going to go back to the tower and find out more on this cereal killer" She picks up her cane and limps away. A Sandy passes by and looks back. Sandy- "Oww! What happened?" Jason- "She was shot a few years back, how have you been?" Sandy- "Great. I've been hoping to stay in New Gotham for awhile, I am working on a project and if all goes well.I'll be moving back in"  
  
Sandy says with a smile  
  
Jason- "This is going to be awesome!" Sandy- "This is going to be great!" SCENE 3 Barbara is sitting at her desk in the tower looking through some papers on her desk and than Alfred walks in Barbara- "I MUST BE OVER LOOKING SOMETHING! This throwing card.it looks familiar" Alfred- "I Recall a Lady Shiva had one of those means of destruction, kind of a form of identifying herself" Barbara- "Alfred you scared me, it isn't polite to sneak up on me" Alfred- "I was sneaking, I was snooping"  
  
Alfred smiles  
  
Barbara- "But this cant be caused by Shiva" Alfred- "And why cant it?" Barbara- "Shiva died.years ago. Remember that night, at the governors party.when she robbed them blind?"  
  
Alfred- "I think I recall" Barbara- "Well I met her, and than there was a large explosion.and the police found her body awhile later" Alfred- "Maybe someone else?"  
  
Barbara- "That's what I am trying to look into"  
  
She picks up her phone  
  
Barbara- "Hunter, go to downtown Gotham, on the news a little awhile ago someone was running from the cops and heading for the jewelers, I want you to bring me back the throwing card.I have a feeling there will be another one" Voice- "Sure, any particular reason?" Barbara- "Just please do it"  
  
She puts down the phone and puts her head down in her arms  
  
SCENE 4 The Hunter lands on the ground and looks around, there is a man with a gun and a mask looking around Hunter- "A little to early for Halloween isn't it?" Man- "YOU TELL ME!" He points the gun at Hunter, he takes it from him, kicks him in the stomach, and than spin kicks him to the ground Hunter- "There was a man I was chasing.a dark looking man, where is he?"  
  
He pointed into the other room  
  
Man- "I found him there when I got here" Hunter walks into the room. A man has a card in his skull that showed a picture of a Bat. Hunter- "You've got to see this!"  
  
SCENE 5 Barbara is sitting at a desk looking over the card; Alfred walks in with a cup of soda Alfred- "I thought you might be thirsty" Barbara- "Thanks" She takes the drink and than puts it down on the table. Alfred looks at the card and than notes that Says BATMAN in bold print. Alfred- "You think Batman has returned?" Barbara- "Alfred." Alfred- "I know, but can this be true?" Barbara- "I am not sure.Batman back in Gotham, seems kind of odd now doesn't it?" Alfred- "Yes Miss Gordon, that role no longer fits in this city.either does Batgirl" Barbara- "I know" Alfred- "You try so hard.but yet, it seems like you are neglecting any person fun in your life, you cant be Oracle forever, but you can be Barbara for your lifetime, get out there and enjoy yourself" Barbara- "Maybe later"  
  
Alfred walks out Barbara sits back in her chair SCENE 6  
  
Jason and Sandy are sitting at a table talking  
  
Jason- "Well.first of all they tore down the old movie theatre.they put up a Ice Burge Lounge Take out there, you know that the owner was once a master criminal.sometimes it makes you wonder what was wrong with this city years ago" Sandy- "I have missed a lot" Jason- "And who's fault is that, you kind of left without telling me anything, you just weren't there one day" Sandy- "I know, a lot happened, I had to clear my head and get away" Jason- "Well, I have somewhat managed without you"  
  
He says with a smile  
  
Sandy- "Well.so you are a bartender.your mom must be going crazy" Jason- "Its hard to say, she died.7 years ago" Sandy- "Oh.I'm sorry, when you loose someone, it changes you so much, isn't there times in your life when for one moment it seems like they are still there" Jason- "Yea, every morning I wake up and feel like she is in the other room making breakfast.than I realize she isn't there" Sandy- "Yea"  
  
A voice comes on over the telecom Voice- "Hunter its Oracle, there has been another sitting downtown of this dark character" Hunter- "Ok" Sandy- "What?"  
  
Hunter- "Oh sorry, I have to go" Sandy- "I hope its not something I said"  
  
Hunter- "Oh.no, its not you, just a family emergency" Sandy- "Oh alright, tomorrow night we party" Hunter- "You got it"  
  
He walks out  
  
SCENE 7 Hunter lands in the same place, there is a man sitting on the cough with a card shoved in his head, which says ALIVE Hunter- "This guy looks like he has been dead awhile" Voice- "Anything on the card?" Hunter- "Yes it says alive"  
  
Voice- "Oh.no." Hunter- "What.Oracle.ORACLE!"  
  
He grunts  
  
Hunter- "Fine ignore me, I am going to look around the town a little while, make sure nothing else happens" SCENE 8 Barbara is sitting at her same desk working on an object in front of her, she throws down an object, and wipes her hands across her face, she grabs her cane and stands up and hobbles over to the closet. She opens the door and the Bat suit is hung up in the closet, she reaches for the mask and slides it on. Alfred- "I remember the first time I fitted you for that costume"  
  
Barbara pulls it down quickly  
  
Barbara- "So do I"  
  
She hangs it back up  
  
Alfred- "You master Tim, Master Bruce, and Master Dick used to haunt the roof tops until dawn" Barbara- "That was a long time ago" Alfred- "Not that long" Barbara- "You remember the throwing card?" Alfred- "Yes" Barbara- "Well, one had a bat on it, the other had the word alive." Alfred- "So than its true, Shiva?" Barbara- "Yes, or her ghost.whatever it is, she is after me" Alfred- "What about Master Kyle" Barbara- "No.no I have to do this on my own, its my fight.not hers" SCENE 9  
  
Hunter lands on the ground and takes out his phone  
  
Hunter- "Oracle.Oracle.answer!"  
  
Alfred speaks up  
  
Alfred- "She isn't here" Hunter- "Where is she?" Alfred- "Well." SCENE 10 Shiva is pacing up and down by the place where they thought she died. Batgirls foot is seen walking across on Camera. Shiva continues pacing; Batgirl gadget is shown in her pocket. Batgirl- "Shiva!"  
  
Shiva- "Hello Batgirl, happy to see me?" Batgirl- "Surprised, I thought you died that night" Shiva- "A part of me did!"  
  
Batgirl- "Who was she?" Shiva- "My sister, brightest eyes you have ever seen, so full of hope and promise" Batgirl- "Shiva what happened was an accident I didn't mean to kill anyone, if I could take back what happened I would, but I cant, and I truly am sorry" Shiva- "Apology not accepted, this can only be repaid in blood!" She than gets in defensive stance, Batgirl takes out 2 clubs and hits them together in defensive stance. Shiva swings her metal club at Batgirl; Batgirl dodges than swings her club at Shiva. Shiva ducks and than kicks Batgirl: knocking the clubs from her hands and than she kicks again knocking Batgirl to the ground. Shiva- "GET UP!" Batgirl- "I cant."  
  
Shiva Leans down and takes off her mask  
  
Shiva- "Your Batgirl?" Batgirl- "No.I was, I'm not anymore" Shiva gets ready to throw a punch than looks over. The Hunter lands in the kitchen Hunter- "What's the matter? Afraid of pain, in way over your head?"  
  
Shiva looks down at Batgirl  
  
Hunter- "You can run now!"  
  
Shiva takes off running. Hunter looks over at his falling friend  
  
Hunter- "Oracle?" SCENE 11  
  
Batgirl is sitting on a chair  
  
Batgirl- "You had no right to interfere!" Hunter- "AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO COMMIT SUICIDE!"  
  
Batgirl- "It wasn't suicide" Hunter- "You had your.Nero-response thing on so you could walk just enough to get yourself killed"  
  
Batgirl- "I had to stand to apologize so she knew it was real!"  
  
Hunter- "So who could know it was real, who was this woman and what is going on between the two of you?"  
  
Batgirl lowers her head  
  
Hunter- "Please Barbara, please tell me" Batgirl- "Her name is Lady Shiva, it was 8 years ago. That burnt out building is where I met Shiva the last time. You see, I was SO blind, I couldn't see past my job, my duty. You see.all that mattered was BEATING her, BRINGING her to justice I couldn't see past my job.my duty.I thought I killed Shiva that night, but I had no idea what I did was so much worse!" (During this conversation there if flashbacks of the fight) Hunter- "She choose her own life" Batgirl- "What about her 15 year old sister, what choice did she make? I made Shiva a monster.so what does that make me?" SCENE 12  
  
Jason was cleaning up the counter at his bar and Sandy walks in  
  
Jason- "HEY!" Sandy- "Hey, I was walking around and thinking, so I decided to come and talk to you" Jason- "What's up?" Sandy- "Well.did they find out who did it.the one who killed your mother?" Jason- "No" Sandy- "Do you know what you would do if they found'em?" Jason- "Well apart of me wants to rip them apart, and the other parts wants to see them rot in jail!" Sandy- "What if they apologized?" Jason- "Think especially if they did!" Sandy- "You're not exactly a live and let live kind of guy are ya Kyle?" Jason- "No, more of an eye for an eye, or any available limb" Sandy- "Thanks for the talk" Jason- "Everything ok?" Sandy- "It will be" SCENE 13  
  
Barbara is sitting on her chair thinking  
  
Barbara- "It doesn't make sense"  
  
Alfred walks in  
  
Alfred- "What doesn't?" Barbara- "Shiva.I destroyed her life, and she let one girl stand in her way.why?" Alfred- "Maybe because she knows her somehow?" Barbara- "But how, I mean everyone she knows had been her longer than that and why the number 8.8 years, she choose that long to decide to come back" Alfred- "Maybe there is no answer" Barbara- "Wait.Sandy.she just recently came back, and her birthday is 8-8- 88" Alfred- "So you think, Shiva?" Barbara- "I don't know, but if she is.than she would go after someone I care about.JASON!" SCENE 14  
  
Jason is setting a table Shiva walks in the back  
  
Shiva- "Well.so we are alone"  
  
Jason turns around  
  
Jason- "You.Shiva!" Shiva- "You know me! Now we can skip the small talk!"  
  
She walks over the Hunter and takes out her club Jason- "You want a fight, you'll get one!"  
  
He kicks her in the stomach knocking her to the ground  
  
Shiva- "Wow, Barbara taught you well"  
  
She kicks him and he falls back a little ways she than gets up and throws a punch at him knocking him to the ground Shiva- "Come on, I haven't even begun to try yet!" She than walks over to him, he kicks her in the stomach and than spin kicks her to the ground. Shiva- "LUCKY SHOT!"  
  
She than hits him with the club and than he falls to the ground  
  
Shiva- "THIS HAS BEEN FUN BUT IT ENDS NOW!" She takes out a card and than gets read to throw. Barbara wobbles up on her cane, smacks her in the stomach with one rod she is holding, Shiva drops the card. Than Barbara smacks her in the face knocking her over and than puts the rod to her neck Shiva- "DO IT.WHY CANT YOU DO IT I WOULD OF KILLED YOU ALL!" Barbara- "I know Shiva, that's the difference between us" Jason gets up and wipes across his mouth. A police officer runs in and Barbara runs out. SCENE 15  
  
Harley is sitting in a room with Jason  
  
Harley- "I am going to start our sessions with an over view of the week, each week.just to make sure things are going smoothly" Jason- "I got to meet with my best friend again.she wasn't exactly the same" Harley- "What do you mean.she changed.people change Jason" Jason- "I know people change.but she changed for the worse.she isn't the girl I remember her years back" Harley- "With all you have gone through, you think she might of thought the same about you?" Jason- "I don't know.just its hard to except" Harley- "I understand that.but maybe she is looking for someone to except her, or it is a cry for help." Jason- "Where she is going, I doubt anyone will hear her cry" Harley- "I am not following.did she go to jail?" Jason- "Yea.she got sent away after trying to kill me and Barbara" Harley- "And this girl was your best friend?" Jason- "I thought so.she just didn't want me in her life anymore after I thought we were hitting it off well" Harley- "Well maybe it is for the best, you being able to put some of your past life behind you" Jason- "Yea" Harley- "Well Jason.we are out of time"  
  
Jason gets up  
  
Jason- "Thank you"  
  
Harley- "Anytime"  
  
Jason walks out  
  
SCENE 16 Barbara walks into her room and sits on the bed looking at the her costume Alfred walks in Barbara- "Alfred we need to talk" Alfred- "Yes" Barbara- "how about from now on we keep secretes, or I will tell Jason that you had so little faith in him you called the cops, I should fire you" Alfred- "and who would do the cooking, Jason, I would shutter to think" Barbara- "You've got a point  
  
She looks up at her costume  
  
Barbara- "I am not the hero I once was Alfred" Alfred- "Thank goodness" Barbara- "What?" Alfred- "Batgirl was strong, she would fight until everything was done and justice was seen. But if I may be so bold, its better now because you care more for people than for yourself and if that isn't a hero than I don't know what is" Barbara- "How is it.how is it you always know what to say"  
  
She says feeling tears  
  
Alfred- "Years of practice my dear, years of practice. Dinner will be ready shortly"  
  
Alfred walks out and Barbara leaves the room  
  
SCENE 17 Jason is sitting by the window looking out and Barbara comes out and joins him Jason- "Do you miss it?" Barbara- "What?" Jason- "Being Batgirl" Barbara- "You know what, I don't think I do" Jason- "That's a good thing right?" Barbara- "I would say that's a really good thing"  
  
The look out the window  
  
SHOW A SCREEN THE GOES THROUGH THE CITY  
  
THE END 


	4. Birds of Prey Ep 4

Birds of Prey EP. 4  
Deep Feelings  
  
SCENE 1  
  
A man wearing dark clothes with a gun in his hands is looking around. Hunter swoops in behind a china cabinet. Hunter- "I don't know.just.it looks like an adventure.the rush.you know?" Oracle's voice- "No.you're saying you think stealing would be.fun?" Hunter- "I don't know.it's hard to explain.just it looks like fun is all I am saying" Oracle- "As long as your only saying it" Hunter takes out a Bird-a-Rang and throws it at the man knocking the gun from his hands. Man- "Who are you?"  
  
Hunter- "This is always the best thing to say.I am the Hunter and you are the prey" Man- "Whatever.I was only looking man"  
  
Hunter- "Looking around with a gun in your hand.looking for bullets or something?" Man- "I'm outta here!" He turns around and Hunter jumps into the air and lands in front of him.  
  
Hunter- "I would say.not"  
  
He kicks him in the stomach and than spin kicks him into the wall.  
  
Oracle- "Is that like your trademark move?"  
  
Hunter- "Hmm.I wonder why my mother loved being a criminal.there must have been some fun" Oracle- "Hunter you aren't actually thinking about it are you"  
  
Hunter gets a smile on his face  
  
Oracle- "Hunter.HUNTER!"  
  
ROLL CREDITS  
  
SCENE 2  
  
The scene shows a door and a sign on it that says "Dr. Harleen Quinzel Dr. of Psychiatry". Hunter is sitting on the couch. Hunter- "I don't know.just my mom was a criminal.and I guess I have a little bit of what she had in me" Harley- "So you are a criminal.that was the life you didn't want to tell me about?" Hunter- "No.just I was thinking about it.and.it scared me because I actually wanted to do it" Harley- "Maybe you should try out this new feeling.see if the glove fits"  
  
Hunter- "So you are telling me to go out and robe someplace" Harley- "Not exactly.I am telling you to find out who you are and where you belong.I can give you supportive shoves.but I cant tell you who to be.that's for you to decide" Hunter- "But that's just it.I am not sure what I want to be anymore" Harley- "I cant discover who you are.if you don't even know who you are yourself" Hunter- "I just don't know Dr. Quinzel.I guess my mom and dad are, in a way, trying to fight over what I am to be" Harley- "Well.who's the strongest in the fight.ask yourself that.who will win.when you find that out.you will find out who you are" Hunter looks down in confusion.  
  
SCENE 3  
  
Hunter glides into a building and a man with a gun is guarding a door. Man- "You.DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" Hunter slides his head around and than kicks the man in the stomach, the man flies into the door and than slides down. Hunter- "Whoops.I broke the rule" He opens up the door and walks up the stairs and there is another man on the steps. Hunter- "Just my luck" He walks up the stairs and the scene fades to another shot. SCENE 4 There is a man drinking what looks like whine. He looks over the stairs after he hears a man yell Voice- "STOP.UGH!" A man flies to the top of the stairs and hits the ground. Man- "What in the" Hunter walks up the stairs. Hunter- "Marleno.pretty dull security for a top crime boss wouldn't ya say?"  
  
Marleno stands up and pulls a gun  
  
Hunter- "Ok.they had guns and I got through them.and that makes you different.how?" He lowers his hands.  
  
Marleno- "What do you want?"  
  
Hunter- "I want a job, part time.I want to experience the life of a criminal.you know?" Marleno- "And why should I hire you?" Hunter- "Because I could kick your butt and take you to jail if you don't" Marleno lowers his head and the scene fades out.  
  
SCENE 5  
  
Oracle is searching on the computer and Hunter walks in  
  
Oracle- "I found more on that Marleno character.he is wanted for 4 armed robberies and 3 assassinations.this guy is very dangerous.keep your eyes open" Hunter- "I had a run in with him"  
  
Oracle waits for a response and nothing comes out  
  
Oracle- "And.?"  
  
Hunter- "And.he got away.to quick" Oracle- "To quick for you? That's hard to believe" Hunter- "I am not superman.people can get away from me" Oracle- "Well.he has a secrete hide out, its in a coffee shop called No Man's Land.they took it over from some guy named Gibson.supposedly he has a Metahuman hideout somewhere in the city" Hunter- "To bad for Gibson."  
  
Oracle looks over at him  
  
Oracle- "Well.go ahead"  
  
Hunter- "Oh right, check out No Man's Land.gotcha, be back later.don't wait up" He walks out of the room and Oracle goes back to her computer.  
  
SCENE 6  
  
Hunter lands back outside of No Man's Land. Oracle comes in over the transceiver.  
  
Oracle- "Are you at No Man's Land"  
  
Hunter looks disgusted  
  
Hunter- "Yea.I am going to go offline, I need to be quiet"  
  
Oracle- "But I can."  
  
Hunter turns it off.  
  
Hunter- "There we go"  
  
He walks up the stairs.  
  
SCENE 7  
  
Hunter enters the main room and Marleno is sitting at the table  
  
Marleno- "You're a little late.but that's ok.I have a job but for you an errand.I need you to pick me up a floppy disk at New Gotham PD" Hunter- "I cant.I mean.that place is swarming with cops.and I kind of know one of them" Marleno- "You either do this one or none at all.trust me, if you are as good as you say you are.than why does it matter?"  
  
Hunter looks down  
  
Hunter- "What's on the disk?"  
  
The scene fades out.  
  
SCENE 8  
  
Hunter glides into the police station and into a closet. There are disks and on the top of the door, over the ledge, it says "Criminal Records".  
  
Hunter- "Here it is"  
  
The disk lifts up and it says "Eddie Marleno".  
  
Hunter- "Eddie?"  
  
He says in a sarcastic voice with a little chuckle. Voice- "And the reason you want that is?" Hunter turns around and Detective Reese is standing in front of him with his gun drawn. Hunter- "Reese." Reese- "Why is it that all the good guys break the law?"  
  
Hunter- "I was retrieving this for my boss.long story" Reese- "I have time" Hunter lowers his head in confusion on what to do next. Hunter- "Well.there is this woman in town.she has an ability." Reese- "Save it.I have to bring you in Hunter.you left me no other choice" Hunter- "I would stay and chat but I have to run" Reese- "You are trying to steal something from police head quarters you will make time" Hunter- "Sorry for doing that" Reese looks confused Reese- "You are sorry for attempting to steal confidential files?" Hunter- "No.THIS!"  
  
He kicks the gun from his hand punches him to the ground. Reese raises his head to look around and Hunter is gone with the disk. Reese- "NO!" SCENE 9 Hunter goes back to No Man's Land by jumping across building tops (Get from BOP episodes). SCENE 10 Marleno is sitting on the desk looking through papers and Hunter walks in Marleno- "Got the disk?" Hunter- "Yea" He takes out the disk and throws it at him. Marleno- "Good" He stands up and walks to a table and sits down. He looks at the disk and than turns his eyes to Hunter in confusion on why he is still there. Marleno- "That's all.you can go" Hunter- "That's it?"  
  
Marleno- "Yes.I got everything I want.get your money down below.you have been a great help" Hunter turns around slowly in confusion than walks down the stairs. SCENE 11 The shot glides to the city to the clock tower. SCENE 12 Hunter walks in the back look really guilty Oracle- "Where have you been?" Hunter- "Uh.there is something I have to tell you" Oracle- "I'm listening" Hunter- "Well.I kind of tried out the crime life so to speak.and.I got in over my head.I was working for Marleno" Oracle- "WHAT?" Hunter- "I did find out his secrete layer.and.his plan to take over New Gotham" He says trying to redeem himself in an innocent voice. Oracle- "So you were going to help him take over the city.we try so hard to protect the city and now your helping them tear it apart?" Hunter- "I had to know.what I really wanted to do and now I know, I want to protect the city.to much risk being evil" Oracle- "If it makes you feel any better I helped your mother once, different circumstances.but anyway.what did you have to do for him?"  
  
Hunter- "I had to get a disk on Eddie Marleno.I don't know why he would want a disk on himself"  
  
Oracle- "Marleno has always been a top gangster.he used to go around the streets of Old Gotham, you know, stealing everything in sight.than erasing his name.he maybe just wants it to erase everything on him." Hunter- "Well.I could always.ask him about it" Hunter leaves the room. SCENE 13 Hunter enters the room and Marleno is wearing a different costume. He has a green suit with a large purple question mark in the middle with a black hat. Marleno- "Well.well.well.your back." Hunter- "Marleno.I know that you go to each city, you commit crimes, erase any evidence of yourself, than move onto the next city" Marleno- "That's right.now you know why I wanted that disk.I had to get rid of everything in my name before I could do any damage to the city without the cops being able to trace it back to me.but since you know to much I cant let you leave" Marleno picks up a gun and points it at Hunter, Hunter jumps behind a wall (Or anything by him) and Bullets can be heard behind fired. When Hunter turns around and gets back up to look around there is a small paper on the floor. He walks over and picks it up and reads it aloud. Hunter- "You've been fun to use and all.but the real games are just beginning.the crimes are just getting started.expect the unexpected" SCENE 14  
  
Oracle sits there and than answers  
  
Oracle- "He just left you a note and than he just wasn't there?" Voice- "What's going on?"  
  
Hunter turns around  
  
Hunter- "Oh, hey Alfred.there is this criminal who I kinda.helped.get his criminal files and now we have to figure out his big move if there is any" Oracle- "Marleno has always been very complicated, left me and Batman stumped, since all his files online and in the Police Files were deleted.but.I still don't think the way you found this out was." Hunter- "I will find out my own way thank you, you know.I am gonna go.check in with Reese, than go kick some butt if I am not feeling any better.bye" Hunter turns around and walks out  
  
Alfred- "Mr. Kyle needs to find who he is his own way, Ms. Gordon"  
  
Barbara- "I know Alfred.but stealing?" Alfred- "His mother was a crook, so its in his blood.but it is up to him to find out what he wants to be and I think he made the right the right choice in coming back.it took a lot of guts to confess to you, if I may say so Ms. Gordon" Barbara- "I know.I am just scared that one day that is the life he will choose, and than Gotham will be lost for good"  
  
Alfred- "Not for good Ms. Barbara, we still have you and that's all the hero this city needs"  
  
Barbara smiles at him  
  
Barbara- "Thank you Alfred.just this disability."  
  
Alfred- "As far as I can see, there is no disability that can stop you from doing what you do best.from Batgirl to Oracle, after all that and you still are protecting the city.you're my hero if I may be so blunt"  
  
Barbara- "Thanks Alfred"  
  
SCENE 15  
  
Hunter glides into the police station and into Reese office. Reese is sitting at his desk on the computer looking through criminal files.  
  
Hunter- "I found out how this Marleno guy works"  
  
Reese- "Yea, erases his data in police records.I found out years ago, but couldn't find him" Hunter- "How did you?" Reese- "I'm a good detective" Hunter- "Well.I also think I know where he is going to strike next.he hits all the big spots, like things to make news on himself, than erases files.there is a diamond being auctioned off in New Gotham Diamond Imports.its told to be worth a lot of money.so we kinda borrowed it" Reese- "You stole the diamond?" Hunter- "This time it had a good purpose, to catch a bad guys.but I got to go" Reese- "I might see you there" Hunter- "I don't know.it usually works better if it is just me, than people cant get in my way" Reese- "Come on, two is better than one" Hunter- "Fine.but if you cant keep up.than I am just going to go" Reese- "Deal" SCENE 16 Shot shows Hunter jumping from building top to building top.  
  
SCENE 17  
  
Hunter lands on the ground and Reese comes around the corner huffing and puffing, grabbing the wall for support.  
  
Hunter- "You fell behind"  
  
Reese- "You.went.by.building top.I.couldn't.keep up.!" Hunter- "Hey, we made a deal.anyway we are here now" Hunter Runs into the living room looking around, where jewelry and stuff are on the tables and Reese gets a frown on his face. Marleno looks around and gets mad because he can't find something, than he turns around after hearing a noise. He sees Hunter. Marleno- "My aren't we annoying.trying to spoil all my fun? Two against one.I never liked those odds" Marleno pushes pulls the trigger on a gun and Reese falls to the ground knocked out. Hunter- "REESE!"  
  
Marleno- "Don't worry kid.he's only out cold.he will live.if only I could say that about you" Marleno pulls out a gun and starts to shoot at him, Hunter dodges behind (Any object you can get behind) Marleno- "So you are the new Batman of this city eh.well I miss the cape.the ears were a plus.but I guess you look natural if that's a compliment to you" Hunter stands up Hunter- "Who needs a Batman when I am in this city" Marleno- "You.you're a crook, helping out criminals, so that is what the new superhero status is?" He looks around Hunter- "Maybe.but as long as the crook goes to jail" Marleno- "Yes, and that is where you will fail.no one else can catch me, the Flash.Green Lantern.SUPERMAN.do you honestly think you can stop me.what do you have that they don't?" Hunter- "Resources and a good hacker.you? Marleno gets an irritating look on his face and than takes out a remote Marleno- "I have decided since I am going to kill you now.and the only other people that would be a problem for me is the New Gotham Police Department.which I am going to hit next" Hunter- "No.you cant.and people call me a freak?" Marleno- "I am genius.just like Edward Nigma, but I stole his toys and took them for my own" Hunter- "What.I am surprised you aren't dead" Marleno- "He's an old coot now.I am better!" He picks up the remote ready to push a button and than Hunter takes out a Bird-a-rang and throws it at him, knocking the remote from his hands, Marleno than runs and The Hunter follows him. Marleno runs to a dead end. He than turns around and takes out a device, he sets it on the ground and than it starts ticking. Marleno- "As you can tell I came prepared.you might die..you might not.it matters how resourceful you are!" Marleno runs out of the room laughing and Hunter runs over to the bomb and picks it up, examining it, he pushes something and the ticking goes faster. He than pushes something I n his ear. Hunter- "Oracle.I need to know how to disable a disk bomb" Oracle- "Uhh.if I can remember correctly, you slide the middle knob to the far right.the ticking may go slower or faster.but than switch a small switch in the middle.that should do it" Hunter- "Thanks"  
  
Hunter follows Oracle's orders. The bomb turns off and Hunter gives a sigh of relief, than he looks to the ground and there is another paper. Hunter- "A note" He walks over and picks it up Hunter- "By the time you get this.I will be out of the city.and out of your hair for a little while now.if they cant stop me.either can you!" Hunter lowers the card Hunter- "That's it.REESE!" Hunter runs back up the stairs. SCENE 18 Hunter enters a room and Reese is gone Hunter- "Oracle.Reese is gone" He looks around and doesn't see him. SCENE 19 Marleno runs into a room where there is a car in the middle, he reaches for his keys. Voice- "Going somewhere.I hope it's to Arkham" Marleno turns around and Reese is standing before him. Marleno- "You.but I shot you" Reese- "So you didn't know policemen wore bullet proof vests.you always shoot your victims with those sleeping darts.so I came prepared.hoping you would hit me and not Hunter" Marleno "But I saw you fall to the ground and knock out" Reese- "Easy how people can fool you, isn't it" Reese punches Marleno to the ground and pulls out a gun Reese- "You have the right to remain silent.anything you say can and most certainly will be used against you.amazing.the first and last time you will ever hear that.unless you can hear through stone walls" SCENE 20 Reese walks into a room where Hunter is standing looking out the window Hunter- "I look at the city.I don't see much but hopeless.I try hard to save the city yet criminals keep coming back .leaving the city in chaos." Hunter looks around deciding if he should tell him. Hunter- "My father used to patrol the streets of this city.and now.I am trying to do better.show him up in a way.but its not working" Reese- "Your father did the same thing you did?" Hunter- "He had a different name back than, they called him Batman.he was Gotham's greatest hero but not many people knew he existed, always working in the shadows.than Gotham fell and so did his pride, until eventually he gave up altogether.and I don't want to give up my life" Reese- "Than don't.your better than out cops"  
  
Hunter- "Thanks"  
  
He looks out the window. SCENE 21 The shot goes shows the New Gotham Clock Tower. SCENE 22 Oracle is sitting at her desk looking through papers and Hunter walks in Oracle- "Jason.I wanted to talk to you" Hunter- "I wanted to talk to you too.I decided what I want to be and who I wanted to be.I want to be a super hero.and I am sorry for straying away.just I had to know" Oracle- "I understand.don't worry about it" She leans back Oracle- "You know.I used to think this city was doomed after my.problem and Batman left the city.but ya know.I don't think that is the case"  
  
Hunter- "Thanks Oracle.but you still protect the city.in a different way.a hacker" Oracle- "I prefer to think of it as.computer genius" Hunter- "Sure.a hacker" The shot shows a Bat fly across the scene  
  
THE END 


	5. Birds of Prey Ep 5

Birds of Prey EP. 5  
Tale of a Hero  
  
SCENE 1  
  
A person dressed as a clown is standing in the middle of the room and than he puts out his hand Clown- "COME ON HUNTER.PULL MY FINGER!"  
  
Hunter looks confused  
  
Hunter- "I'd rather not!"  
  
Clown- "No.ALLOW ME!" Bullet sounds come as Hunter jumps behind some objects, his hand clicks and than he starts to run, he runs to the door and turns around. He pulls out bouncy balls and Hunter freezes, confused on what to do next. The clown throws the balls at him, Hunter dodges it jumping behind a couch, covering his ears waiting for an explosion. Nothing happens, Hunter than looks up and no one is there. Hunter- "Oracle.I lost track of Prankster.he got away" Oracle- "Return to the clock tower.we need to debrief the mission" Hunter- "Wait." He walks behind a wall and a man is standing there hiding. Hunter- "Your safe, you can run now"  
  
Man- "Actually.I am looking for Batgirl" ROLL CREDITS Man- "I am Tim Drake" He puts out his hand ready to shake and Hunter just looks at his hand Hunter- "Is that suppose to Ring a bell" Tim- "I guess not" He looks around Tim- "Is she here?" Hunter- "I'm.sorry.I don't know what you're talking about" He pushes the transmitter in his ear. Hunter- "Oracle.there is someone here looking for Batgirl.Tim Drake.does that ring a bell?" Oracle- "Tim Drake.I haven't heard from him in years.bring him to the Clock Tower". Hunter looks at Tim Hunter- "Come with me" He turns around and walks out. SCENE 2 Shot shows the clock tower SCENE 3 Hunter walks into the house and Tim is talking to Oracle who is sitting on her bed. He walks back out and Alfred is walking down the hallway. He stops him. Hunter- "Who is this Tim Drake?" Alfred- "An old family friend.he used to work with Master Bruce" Alfred keeps walking and than Hunter walks into the room. Oracle- "Hunter.Tim is here from Central City.just visiting" Tim waves his hand and than back to Oracle Tim- "Where is Bruce?"  
  
Oracle- "He has been gone from the city for quiet some time now.he left after.well after a series of events" Tim- "What happened.How did you get your disability?" Oracle- "Cross fire from Batman's fight" Hunter- "Well.there was also." Oracle- "There was also an arrest.they capture him and he will live his life behind bars" Hunter- "Why don't you.?" Oracle- "LATER!" Tim- "Well.I don't want to be a burden.but I don't have.well a place to stay" Oracle- "Oh say no more.Alfred will put you up in a room" Tim- "He is still around, I remember him being here and old when I was a kid" Alfred's voice- "I heard that" Tim- "In all respects Alfred.Thanks Barb" He gets up and walks out of the room Oracle- "Don't talk about the Joker in front of him" Hunter- "Why?" Oracle- "Just don't okay.please.you wouldn't begin to understand" Hunter- "Try me" Oracle- "Now isn't the time.I got more on the prankster.he goes after things with double meanings, like have to do with jokes in a way.like Laugh Night or New Gotham Candy Factory.he is working like the Joker.but I don't know why.the Joker is behind bars.he cant be connected to him" Hunter- "Could there be another way?" Oracle- "That's what I am searching for." A siren comes on and Oracle looks at the computer Oracle- "New Gotham Happy hour"  
  
Hunter- "What would he want there.oh right.the name" Oracle- "Yea.well you better get down there.and.be careful" Hunter- "Oracle.we've been over this, you can trust me.please don't treat me like a kid" Hunter walks out of the room and Tim walks back in Tim- "So.he calls himself the Hunter hauh.I over heard the prankster say it"  
  
Oracle- "Yea.he is the son of Batman and Catwoman.yet.he is nothing like either of them" Tim- "He's got Batman's sense in mind, his way or no way.and Catwoman's sense of adventure, since he wasn't scared to go up against.clowns." Oracle- "Yea.well.he doesn't have the same experience in that field as we do" Tim- "Yea.you're right, and hopefully he never will, but I will let you work" Tim walks out and Barbara leans down to the computer and starts typing. SCENE 4 Hunter glides into a bar and looks around. There is no sign of anyone there and than ticking comes from the counter. Hunter- "What is it with criminals and bombs?" Oracle- "Try and defuse it.what kind of bomb is it?" Hunter- "The same kind as before.this is going to be easy"  
  
He walks over and picks the bomb up and it says Gas'O'Company on it. He looks at the back and reads label. Hunter- "Full of Poisonous gas.release on 0.so to put it simply, you're dead" Hunter- "That's comforting" He looks around to try and find the off switch. Hunter- "Oracle.this one doesn't have an off switch."  
  
Oracle- "There is always an off switch.it might be camouflaged.but find it" Hunter- "Ok.here's what looks like a button" Oracle- "What have you got to loose.push it.. no telling how much time is left" Hunter pushes the button and the ticking stops. Hunter- "Talk about lucky timing" Voice of Prankster- "Hey Dummy over here" Hunter turns his head towards the TV and the Prankster is on Prankster- "Hey, are you alive, woohoo.if not just ignore this message.hehehe.I want your help with something, I have this letter and don't know what it means.maybe you do" He lifts up a card to the TV and it's the Robin signal. Prankster- "THAT'S IT.Robin.he was a little crazy last time I saw him so I didn't bother to say hi.but.I know he is out there somewhere.and I have a message for him.Hunter.. you die.unless.. Robin saves you.just a little foreshadowing.hehehe" The tapes stops Hunter- "Oracle.he wants Robin" SCENE 5 Hunter enters the room and Oracle is on the computer. Hunter- "Alright.you're going to tell me" Oracle- "I told you.not while Tim is here"  
  
Hunter- "This involves Tim.I need to know Barbara in order to protect him.you need to tell me about Tim" Tim's voice- "What about me?" Hunter- "I want to know" Oracle cuts in Oracle- "If you liked your room.Jason is a caring person" Jason grunts than gets up and walks out. SCENE 6 Alfred is working on setting up the dinning room table and Hunter walks in Hunter- "Ok Alfred.tell me what happened to Robin and why we cant talk about clowns around him.I know something big must of happened but I want to know what.please tell me" Alfred- "Very Well" Hunter- "Thanks Alfred"  
  
FLASHBACK Robin walks down a hallway Alfred- "Master Drake was out alone one night when he came upon a civilian in trouble"  
  
Man- "HELP.SOMEONE HELP ME" 1 man with a bat was closing in on the man, Robin came up and than punched the man, the man flew into the wall than slide down it. Robin- "That evens things up" Man- "Not really Bird Brain" The Other man takes out stick and than smack Robin hard swinging around, Robin slams into the ground. The man takes off his disguise and it's the Joker. Joker- "A Bird in the Hand" SCENE 7 The shot flies through the city. Alfred- "Master Bruce and Ms. Barbara search the city for any connection or lead to where Robin was" The shot shows Batman punch a criminal in the face and than the man falls over showing a shot of Batman looking down on him. Shot goes back to flying through the city. Alfred- "They searched every crime lord, super villain, everyone they could muster" Shows Batgirl holding a picture up talking to a woman with a bat. Shot goes back to flying through the city. Alfred- "Until one night, they received 2 invitations, Batman went one way, he sent Ms. Barbara the least likely way." Batman lands in the Kitchen and looks around. Batman runs down the hall into the living room, Joker is sitting on a cough as Batman rounds. Joker- "Hello there.welcome to happy home" Batman- "WHERE'S ROBIN?" Joker- "Robin.there's no Robin here" Joker grabs his chin thinking. Joker- "OF COARSE.I think you mean my little Jay" He takes out a remote and pushes a button. A door opens slightly. The shot shows the closet and the door open up. Robin is covered in a Joker outfit, looking exactly like the Joker, he laughs to himself and than comes out, laughing really hard. Joker looks at Batman get mad and than uses his finger to signal him to come here as he is laughing, he runs up the stairs and Batman follows. SCENE 8 Batman runs into a room where he doesn't find anyone. Than a TV turns on, Robin is shown tied to the cot upstairs put upright, and Joker is seen with a power Drill and a shirt that says kiss the cook. Joker- "You would have been proud Batman to see him so strong" Shows Batman watching the tape is horror. Joker- "But all to soon the young lad began to share such secretes with me.secretes that aren't really secretes anymore.HAHAHA.Bruce" Batman gets a mad look on his face. Joker- "That's right Batsy.and kind of like the kid that likes to peek at his Christmas presents, I find it sadly anti-climatic.behind all the stern and Bat-a-Rang.your just a little boy in a play suit crying for mommy and daddy" Show Joker Joker- "It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic.ah.what the heck I'll laugh anyway. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Batman runs to Joker and than punches him in the face, Joker slams hard into the wall and than Batman kicks him in the stomach, Joker grabs his stomach in pain and than Batman kicks him again knocking him over. Batman stands over him. Batman- "I'll break you in two" Joker- "HAHAHAHA.oh come on Batsy.if you would have had the gull for that kind of fun you would of done it years ago.I on the other hand" He pulls out a gun and points it at Batman; Batman kicks the gun from his hand and than kicks real hard knocking the Joker out. Batman than leaves the room and heads back downstairs. SCENE 9 Robin is on the ground trying to control the laughter and Batgirl glides in, she looks shocked at the sign of Robin than goes over to him. Batgirl- "Its ok Tim.its ok" Batman gets a mean look on his face and the scene fades out. END FLASHBACK Alfred- "Things were never the same.master Bruce had a trusted friend, doctor Leslie Tompkins.it took her over 2 years but eventually he returned to normal.he left us shortly after that, just before Ms. Gordon lost her role as Batgirl as well.with all of that and the death of Ms. Kyle, it drove him over the edge, and he finally gave it all up and left the city, he couldn't take the pain". Hunter- "Oh.but what does the Prankster have to do with it" Alfred- "I believe there was a peeping Tom that night, a worker where this all took place, he was driven insane after the things he saw and developed an obsession over the Joker.wanted to be just like him"  
  
Hunter- "THAT'S IT.he wants to show him up by actually killing Tim this time.he wants to do better.thanks Alfred.do you know the guys name?" Alfred- "I don't recall, but if you ask Ms. Barbara about it I am sure she will know the name" Hunter walks out of the room. SCENE 10 Barbara is on the computer and Hunter walks in Hunter- "I know who is behind this.I need the name of the person that saw everything that happened that night.and claimed to of gone crazy that night" Oracle- "Of coarse.that's it." She turns around and a box comes up Oracle- "Samuel Jones.he was in a psychiatric home a few years back and just recently got out on good behavior.which doesn't mean he is cured" Hunter- "Does it list an address?" Oracle- "Old Gotham district.my.old.apartment." Hunter- "Coincidence?"  
  
Oracle- "If he heard everything, he might have heard the Joker get the information.I don't know, if he was that determined he might of found out more information on me.found out address and everything.kind of weird to think that someone is stalking me the way I stalk criminals" Hunter- "But you are doing it for justice.he is doing it to be just plain weird" Hunter walks towards the door. Oracle- "Where are you going?" Hunter- "To catch this freak.where else?" Oracle- "Alright.keep your com set on" Hunter leaves the room. SCENE 11 Hunter lands in Barbara's old apartment and walks around. Hunter- "There doesn't appear to be anyone here" Oracle- "Keep looking" Hunter- "Alright" He looks around in closets and than a voice comes from behind him. Voice- "My my.trespassing." Hunter turns around and a golf club swings at him. The screen goes blank. SCENE 12 Oracle is sitting at her desk trying to get a hold of Hunter. Oracle- "HUNTER.HUNTER.HUNTER!" Tim walks in the back. Tim- "What's going on?" Oracle- "I lost contact with Jason.he just stopped talking and then the com went out" Tim- "Where did he go?" Oracle- "After the Prankster.he went to my old apartment.that is where he lives, we found out who he was and where he lives, remember that man that went in after seeing after, he went crazy?"  
  
Tim- "Yea.it's him?"  
  
Oracle- "Yea.now I lost contact and I am worried" Tim- "I'll go"  
  
Oracle- "Tim you don't need to"  
  
Tim- "Oracle, over the years I have been running, hiding, from this.I need to face my fears.and this is the best way to do it, to face another clown and show that I can win" Oracle- "But you out grew your Robin suit" Tim- "I'll improvise, got any ideas" Oracle smiles. SCENE 13 The Prankster is in attack on the computer with Hunter ties up on the couch. Prankster- "I bet your wondering why I brought you here, and no.I didn't bring you here for your looks.hehehe.I brought you here because you're the new vigilante of the city.and you must have some connection to the Bird boy.so I took the liberty of kidnapping you in order to cage the bird.hehe.and by superhero code he should be here any minute.oh and I thought I might want to tell you.in about a few minutes the whole city becomes a crater.hehehe.that's the up side" Hunter- "You're a psychopath.you will be stopped.in this city.crime never pays" Prankster- "Oh.and somehow you are going to stop me?" Voice- "No.but I will" Robin is standing on the stair ledge, he has a cape, wearing all black, small mask, a little Red R for Robin, holding a Bird-a-Rang in his hands, he throws the Bird-a-Rang, it knocks the Prankster over his head hitting the desk. Robin runs over and takes out a knife, cutting Hunter free. Robin- "Hunter.get a hold of the cops.I heard what he said." Hunter- "I can call Reese.I'll be back" Hunter runs down the stairs. The prankster pulls out a gun. Prankster- "Robin.Robin.. Robin." Robin kicks Prankster in the stomach, Prankster crouches and than Robin does a spin kick, Prankster falls to the ground. Prankster picks up a gun and than points it at Robin. Prankster- "Its pretty sad that I can show up The Joker.killing you will be satisfactory.so.bye" Robin jumps to the ground, does a kick knocking the gun from his hands, than he does an uppercut, shoving the prankster into the wall. The Prankster falls down unconscious and Robin than heads down the stairs. Hunter puts the phone down. Hunter- "They have men over there, all of his men were rounded up.no more threat.thanks Robin" Robin- "You know what.I remember how much fun this way.I wonder if Barbara will let me keep this costume" Hunter- "You mean, help me out in the city?" Robin- "No.take this to Central City.they haven't had a hero since The Flash" Hunter- "Lets go back home" They walk out of the down the stairs. SCENE 14 Show the Clock Tower. SCENE 15 Barbara is sitting in the room that looks out over the city and Hunter walks in. Hunter- "Alfred is driving Tim to the airport.he told me everything.the whole story.why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Oracle- "If I told you.I didn't want you thinking about that when you went up against the Prankster.I was scared to send you in against him, I didn't want the same thing happening to you that happened to Tim.since they acted the Same" Hunter- "Barbara.I can handle myself.I know you care for me and don't want to see me hurt.but sheltering me wont help, you lead me to this job, to this life, to this work.I love it, I love being the Hunter and all the risks that come with it.I accepted the risks.you don't need to be scared.and if anything ever did happen to me.it would be your fault.I choose who I wanted to be and that's who I want to be.my responsibility.not yours"  
  
Oracle- "I know.its just going to take a little getting used to.I'll come around" Hunter- "Good.this paranoia-Barbara is starting to scare me" Oracle- "You know.you could wear a mask and still look good" Hunter- "How did we get on this topic" Oracle- "Fighting crime" Hunter- "Oracle." Oracle- "Fine.just wear a cape than" Hunter- "Oracle" Oracle- "A utility belt"  
  
Hunter- "This is hopeless" Oracle- "Alright.do it your way" Hunter- "Thank you.I love this, looking out over the city every time we bring a scum bag in.its like out tradition" Oracle- "And that tradition will never change" The shot shows the Clock tower than a bat flying across the scene.  
  
THE END 


	6. Birds of Prey Ep 6

Birds of Prey EP. 6  
Disappearing Ink  
  
SCENE 1 Shot shows the Hunter jumping from building to building. Oracle's Voice- "Hunter.Downtown.Jewel Mart.someone just tripped the alarm" Hunter- "On it" SCENE 2 Hunter lands in the front room by the door and looks around, things are thrown around but no one is there. Hunter- "Oracle.didn't you say someone just tripped the alarm" Oracle- "Yea.why?" Hunter- "Well.no one is here" Voice- "Looking for me" Hunter turns around and a man punches him in the face, Hunter regroups and than chases the man down the hallway. He gets to the end and the man is gone. Voice- "Goodbye.its been fun" Hunter- "What in the.?" ROLL CREDITS SCENE 2 Hunter walks into the tower Oracle- "Did you get him?" Hunter- "I couldn't really get him" Oracle- "Why not?" Hunter- "He vanished"  
  
Oracle- "How so" Hunter- "If I knew, he would be in prison" Oracle- "I wonder if there is any Metahuman's with that ability, I checked awhile when you said that on my criminal database.and doesn't seem to be anyone I know of.you know who might know." Hunter- "No.NO WAY I am going to No Man's Land" Oracle- "We need to find out, Gibson may know something" Hunter- "If I do this you owe me big time, Gibson is like the biggest nerd with the most annoying power" Oracle- "Still.he knows almost every Meta out there" Hunter- "Fine" Hunter walks out. SCENE 3 Hunter walks up the stairs to the attack and a man gets up and walks to Hunter. Man- "Hunter.hey.its been awhile"  
  
Hunter- "To me it doesn't ever seem long enough" Man- "2 months, 3 days, 5 hours, 15 minutes, and 30 seconds" Hunter- "Gibson.stop it" Gibson- "I cant help it.that's my gift" Hunter- "Don't you mean curse?" Gibson- "That too.what can I do for you?" Hunter- "I am looking for a Metahuman that can disappear" Gibson- "Uh.there was one of them in here a few years back.he hasn't been back since, didn't leave a name or anything" Hunter- "See, I don't even have to question you on that" Gibson- "You want to get a drink.your friends would be happy to see you again" Hunter- "Sorry Gibson, I have to go catch a thief.maybe in a few years.don't have the time" Hunter turns around and walks out SCENE 4 Shot shows the Clock Tower SCENE 5 Hunter walks in Oracle- "Get any information from Gibson?"  
  
Hunter- "No.even Gibson didn't know" Oracle- "Well.I need you to go out on patrol.if robberies do happen, we have to be there right when they do or we wont catch this guy" Hunter- "Alright" Hunter heads out. SCENE 6 The Shot shows the door, "Dr. Harleen Quinzel Doctor of Psychiatry". On the inside Harley is in a costume, red shirt with black patches, black pants, large red over coat, and hair back. She is sitting at a table. Harley- "I wanted those jewels.I get what I want.you aren't going to deny me that or I will deny your life.tell me.which do you value more.if you value your life you will do as I ask" Man- "It wasn't that I didn't want to, it's that I couldn't.I had the diamonds but than I got sidetracked" Harley- "Now what would do that and interrupt my work?" Man- "Some vigilante" Harley- "What.did he have a cape, pointy ears.etc." Man- "No, he just wore an over coat and was strong" Harley- "That is so annoying.you get rid of one vigilante and another comes" Man- "Well if the price goes up than I will kill him" Harley- "Or you will just kill him as apart of your job"  
  
Man- "Either way"  
  
He says trying to defend him self. Harley- "Good.now go" The man gets up and walks out. Harley stands up Harley- "I start to get somewhere and a vigilante comes to the city.I should of known, I could only wish to be so happy.oh well, if he cant kill her.I guess I will have to than" SCENE 7 Oracle is sitting at her computer Oracle- "Hunter.downtown at Happy Hour.an alarm just went off"  
  
Hunter's voice- "On it"  
  
SCENE 8 Hunter lands at the bar. Hunter- "I forgot today is the day it closes.what are all of the drunks gonna do?" Oracle- "Mind on the mission Hunter" Hunter- "Sure" He looks around and doesn't see anyone. Hunter- "And your sure he's here this time"  
  
Hunter falls to the ground in pain. The man appears above him Man- "I can answer that" Hunter kicks him in the stomach and the men grabs his stomach Man- "Nice shot" The man disappears Hunter- "Why is it all the psychopaths have the coolest powers?"  
  
Man- "They don't call me Vanish for nothing" Hunter- "Vanish.that's a wonderful name really" He says in a sarcastic voice Vanish- "And what do I call you, Vigilante, The Trick or Treater, the Wanna be Meta.which one?" Hunter- "I am the Hunter.its better than yours"  
  
Vanish appears Vanish- "This is fun and all.but my new job is to kill you.and I cant do it talking can I?" Hunter- "Talk long enough and I'll find out" Vanish disappears Hunter- "So.you cant fight man to man, figures" He appears again with a knife and runs after him, Hunter kicks and the knife flies out of his hands. Than he disappears Hunter- "Oracle.he keeps vanishing" Oracle- "Get out of there until we know more" Hunter- "Alright" Hunter runs out. Vanish appears Vanish- "Awww, we didn't finish our fun, maybe next time!" SCENE 9 Hunter comes into the clock tower Hunter- "I cant go against this guy I have no clue how to stop him" Oracle- "There has to be a weakness, I am trying to figure out what is making him able to have this ability and try to shut it down" Hunter- "Well why you do that, I have another session with Dr. Quinzel" Oracle- "Oh.no longer just the Shrink?" Hunter- "She is cooler than the other shrinks.she helps" Oracle- "Go ahead, I will do more research"  
  
Hunter- "Alright" He walks out. SCENE 10 Harley is sitting at her chair and Jason is in there Jason- "Its been going better.I mean.I found out what I wanted to be a crook wasn't one of them" Harley- "Than what was it?" Jason- "Well its hard to explain.its just that.I am not sure I can say" Harley- "You can trust me"  
  
Jason- "I know I can.just that's not the reason" Harley- "Than what?" Jason looks over Jason- "Oh.our time is up.next time than" Harley- "Sure.next time" Hunter walks out. SCENE 11 Hunter lands in the bar he works at and goes to get a drink. He takes out a glass and gills it up with Water. Oracle- "What are you doing there.your suppose to be on a sweep" Hunter- "I'll be fine" Voice- "Mr. Kyle.you were suppose to work today"  
  
Hunter- "Mr. Tendle.I didn't know I was suppose to come in until tomorrow" Joe- "I called you, left you 3 messages" Hunter- "I haven't really been home lately, I've been with a friend" Joe- "You have a job to do, so get to it" Hunter- "There is no one here" Joe- "You either get to work or get a new job"  
  
Hunter- "Fine" He gets out a cloth and wipes down the tables, Joe walks out. Hunter- "Oracle.I've been dragged into work.I guess the important work is going to have to wait" Oracle- "Alright" He continues whipping down the tables. SCENE 12 Oracle is on the computer and Alfred walks in Alfred- "Anything I can get you Ms. Barbara?" Oracle- "No thanks Alfred.I am trying to find out how to prevent a metahuman ability" Alfred- "Is that possible?"  
  
Oracle- "I am not sure.wait.if you over load a computer with to much space it gets slower.and if to much, it shuts down.what if a Metahuman ability worked that way" Alfred- "I am not one on computers, but that works with other things as well, drugs than your body shuts down I am guessing it may work like that, but if we stick with this logic we better hope that we are successful.Hunter's life could depend on this"  
  
Oracle- "Thanks Alfred, that's something nice to think about" Alfred- "Forgive me for that, but it is the truth" Oracle- "I know.I am going to try and make a device to do that" SCENE 13 Hunter throws down his rag. Hunter- "Joe I am leaving!" He starts to walk out and he hears a voice. Voice- "A bar hauh?" Hunter- "What?" Hunter gets kicked to the ground. He stands up and looks around. Hunter- "Show yourself!" Voice- "Why.so you can fight me fair and square? I know you can beat me.that's why I kill you when you cant see me" Hunter- "Who are you working for and why are you doing this"  
  
Voice- "Do you think I am stupid.I wouldn't give you any information" Hunter gets hit in the face and than in the stomach, Hunter than kicks in front of him and hits nothing. Hunter- "Where are you?" Hunter than gets kicked to the ground. Vanish appears above him. Vanish- "This is going to be fun watching you die" Hunter kicks him in the stomach and than kicks him again really fast and he slams to the ground. He than gets up Vanish- "You don't think you can beat me do you?"  
  
He disappears Voice- "We can fight over and over and over again.but you wont win.not against me" Hunter looks around and than is punched in the face, than he kicks really fast and Vanish gets hit into the wall. Vanish Appears. Vanish looks around and he doesn't see Hunter. Vanish- "Now that's not fare using my gift" Hunter comes out and punches Vanish into the wall Oracle's voice- "Get out of there now.you don't stand a chance.he could kill you easily" Hunter- "Thanks for the confidence" Oracle- "NOW!" Hunter runs out. SCENE 14 Shows Clock Tower SCENE 15 Hunter storms in Hunter- "Its impossible, I get a good shot.than he disappears" Oracle- "I made a device, it should strengthen his power to a point where it over flows" Hunter- "Oh energize it, that will make it a whole lot easier" Oracle- "It over flows it enough that it should shut it down" Hunter- "Should?" Oracle- "I have never used this method before"  
  
Hunter- "So you are experimenting with my life.that's nice of you"  
  
Oracle- "We need to bring this criminal in, and find out who he is working for, he might be working with the big bad we are looking for" Hunter- "Fine.I will use this device.but if it doesn't work, I will haunt you!" Oracle- "Deal"  
  
Hunter grabs a remote from the dresser (Or any flat area) and walks out. SCENE 16 Hunter glides into Reese's office. Reese- "Haven't seen you in awhile" Hunter- "No.I need your help" Reese- "Do you.we gonna partner up again?" Hunter- "Yea if you wanna call it that" Reese- "Good.who are we dealing with"  
  
Hunter- "A man who can disappear.Oracle."  
  
Reese- "Oracle again.is she like a computer?" Hunter- "No.but she made a device that should make him appear for good.it should over load his ability shutting down his power" Reese- "Simply enough" Hunter- "Yea.lets go" Hunter walks out of the office. SCENE 17 Hunter lands on the ground. Hunter- "He is here somewhere" Hunter walks around and he turns around. Voice- "And what is that? A toy?" Hunter- "Maybe.maybe not.I am going to try my luck without it first"  
  
Oracle- "Now wait just a minute" Hunter- "Bring it on" Hunter gets hit in the stomach and Hunter throws out a punch knocking Vanish down than he appears. Hunter- "Having fun yet?"  
  
Vanish- "Starting now"  
  
He disappears than Hunter hears a draw open up and Hunter runs over and it's the knife cabinet. He looks around. Oracle- "USE THE DEVICE!" Hunter takes out the device and pushes it. Vanish appears holding a knife in his hands Hunter- "Peek-a-Boo" Reese- "Allow me" He pulls out a gun; Hunter kicks the knife from Vanishes hands. Hunter- "Looks like your out numbered Houdini.what are you going to do now?" Vanish hits the gun from Reese and runs Hunter- "I'll get him" He runs down the hallways after him, he comes to a dead end and the criminal cant do anywhere Hunter- "Aww, what's the matter, you cant disappear?" Vanish- "I haven't lost!"  
  
Hunter- "Denial is an ugly thing"  
  
Vanish runs at Hunter, Hunter kicks him in the stomach and than spin kicks him knocking him to the ground. Hunter- "Give up yet?"  
  
Reese walks in Reese- "A car is on its way"  
  
Hunter- "Good.you can stay here with him" Reese looks down at him than back to Hunter Reese- "You know.?"  
  
Hunter is gone Reese- "That still makes me mad!" SCENE 18 The shot shows Arkham. SCENE 19 Vanish is sitting in his cell in a corner. Harley walks in Harley- "Let me guess, the vigilante was just to much for you"  
  
Vanish- "They had gadgets.they were able to make it so I couldn't use my power anymore" Harley- "That's just unfair isn't it.maybe.you should of killed the vigilante before he could make a device to stop you" Vanish- "Its harder than that.he would fight than run" Harley- "Sounds like a strong hero, able to bring you down" Vanish- "He called himself the Hunter, that's all the information I got on him" Harley- "The Hunter hauh.I wonder if he has anything to do with The Batman.special gadgets, strong.that would be a bonus to bring him in.oh wait.your behind bars aren't you?" Vanish- "You can get me out of here" Harley- "AND spoil my cover, do you think I am crazy?" Vanish- "Well." Harley- "I meant besides that.I wont give away my cover just yet.I will have to rely on a new source to stop this Hunter.if a word of this gets out.you will die" Vanish- "But you said" Harley- "I can hire someone like I hired you, you would die" Vanish- "Fine" Harley- "Good.you cooperate nicely" She walks out of the cell. SCENE 20 Hunter is in Reese's office Reese- "Why is it when I get ready to say something you aren't there?" Hunter- "Fast" Reese- "That's all I get" Hunter- "Yea.thanks for your back up" He says with a little laugh Reese- "Once I can scale tall buildings than we will talk" Hunter- "You wanted to help.is he in Arkham?"  
  
Reese- "Yea.I took him to Dr. Quinzel, I thought you might want to go with me and ask him some questions?" Hunter- "NO.I mean I cant.busy.Oracle's got me working late" Reese- "Oh, ok.well if you need me just drop in and ask" Hunter- "Sure.I am leaving now.just to warn you" Reese- "Bye"  
  
Hunter gets up and leaves. SCENE 21 Hunter enters the Clock tower with Barbara sitting on the bed Oracle- "So.I see things are getting better, you and Reese are becoming friends, we caught another criminal, you are getting stronger at your work.things are looking up" Hunter- "Yea.I guess so" Oracle- "Your mother would have been proud"  
  
Hunter- "Thanks.but.than again, she would most likely prefer me to be the next cat burglar" Oracle- "Your mother would want you to do what ever makes you happy"  
  
Hunter- "Yea, your right" Oracle- "Anyway.on a lighter note.I think we are getting closer to the big bad we are looking for" Hunter- "How so?" Oracle- "Well.he or she seems to be hiring a lot lately, so we have to look for someone that wouldn't keep a secrete" Hunter- "Find them" Oracle- "And we find the big one" Hunter- "That's the trouble.finding them" Oracle- "They'll come to us.don't worry" Hunter- "I wont.its nice out tonight.full moon" Oracle- "Isn't it always?" Oracle laughs. She shot shows the clock tower and a bat flies across the moon.  
  
THE END 


	7. Birds of Prey Ep 7

Birds of Prey EP. 7  
Man Down  
  
SCENE 1  
  
A small gathering of people surrounded a table and a bar. They start to converse between each other. Woman- "I am glade.our family hasn't spent time together in months.where's Wade and Thomas?" Man- "Not here.they had work" Man2- "I am glade you guys called us here.other wise we would continue drifting" Woman- "I did not call"  
  
Man- "I didn't" Man2- "Either.did.I"  
  
Woman- "We have been tricked, someone is trying to set us up" Man2- "Lets get out of here"  
  
A man walks in the back and pulls out a gun and kills everyone.  
  
SCENE 2  
  
Hunter is jumping across rooftops. Oracle- "Hunter.guns have been fired downtown at Rhino's Bar"  
  
Hunter- "On it" SCENE 3 Hunter glides in the back and looks around at first he doesn't see anything.  
  
Oracle- "Hunter what do you see?"  
  
Hunter- "Nothing yet" Hunter keeps walking and he sees dead bodies. Hunter- "Whoa."  
  
Oracle- "Hunter what do you see.HUNTER.. HUNTER!" Hunter just looks around. ROLL CREDITS Hunter looks around. Hunter- "They're all dead" Oracle- "Look around for the killer" Hunter- "There is no one here but these dead bodies Oracle" Oracle- "Wait.the police are coming get out of there" Reese runs in the back Reese- "FREEZE.or not" Hunter- "Good to see you too.how's the kids.good.good" Reese- "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hunter- "I heard bullet shots.so I decided to come and check it out" Reese- "Find anything?" Hunter- "No.but Oracle is working on that"  
  
Reese- "Alright.well when Oracle finds out you can tell me" Hunter- "Maybe.but right now I got to go, there is a killer on the loose"  
  
Reese turns around. Reese- "Filling me in once in awhile wont compromise your missions" He turns back around and Hunter is gone. Reese- "I really hate that" SCENE 4 Hunter enters the clock tower. Hunter- "A large group of people dead.there has to be more" Oracle- "I took the pictures you took and put them in my criminal records.they have past law offenses, they were all put behind bars for being the suspected Royal Flush Gang.or part of their gang" Hunter- "Royal Flush.they haven't been in Gotham for years" Oracle- "The family just came back for a so called get together, they took the stories from their friends on where they went.but it seems two of them didn't go" Hunter- "Who were they?" Oracle- "Wade.Wade Brickston and Thomas Brickston" Hunter- "Weren't there 5 in the gang.3 only ended up dead"  
  
Oracle- Well.a few minutes ago, Thomas Brickston was found dead.he was in Bludhaven.just around 45 minutes away.just enough time for our killer to get from here to there" Hunter- "This guy really has it in for this family" Oracle- "I am trying right now to find any enemies that would want them dead, since if I just did enemies, than that would be to much to search in this short amount of time" Hunter- "Yea.what do you need me to do?" Oracle- "Nothing.don't you have a session with Dr. Quinzel?" Hunter- "Yea.I almost forgot.I'll see you later" Hunter walks out. Oracle- "Lets see what we have here." SCENE 5 The door says "Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Doctor of Psychiatry" SCENE 6 Harley is sitting at her chair with Hunter on the couch. Hunter- "Nothing has really been happening lately.me and Barbara are learning to trust each other and our friendship is getting stronger.but other than that." Harley- "Well.what about in your personal life.you devoped any friends.or more than friends?"  
  
Hunter- "Well.I am friends with a police officer.she just works like in the shadows.she doesn't want herself seen" Harley- "Is she scared of what people might think of her.in a wheel chair" Hunter- "You have no idea" Harley- "Our time is up.same time next week?"  
  
Hunter- "Yea" Hunter gets up and walks out. SCENE 7 Oracle is on the computer and Alfred walks in Alfred- "I was gathering the mail at the manor and I thought this might be of interest to you.it's a free trip to the Bahamas, ticked for 2, I thought you and Master Kyle could take a vacation, after all you work so hard here" Oracle- "Alfred.I am little busy, trying to find any possible killers"  
  
Alfred- "Well.just a thought" Oracle- "Do you remember the Royal Flush gang when working with Batman, it was before I was Batgirl so I don't know anything about them" Alfred- "I recall they went after the best.top jewels, top jobs, they went after any that would give them high honor in the rouges gallery.other than that" Oracle- "I am trying to find someone who would kill them, or has a pretty good reason.but the list is huge" Alfred- "Maybe someone that is town with a good reason to want them dead"  
  
Oracle- "I wish that worked, that left with me with Johan Barker, Ted Libran, Jack Napier, Matt Hagen, and.wait.Jack Napier.the Joker?" Alfred- "Possibly.but if I am not mistaken the Joker hasn't been out of prison since the attack" Oracle- "He is still in Arkham" Alfred- "Than that leaves us with the other names" SCENE 8 Hunter lands in a bedroom Oracle- "Hunter where are you?" Hunter- "I am checking in on this Wade Brickston" Oracle- "Find out if he knows anything, anything special" Hunter- "I know.but I don't see him"  
  
A man walks in the back Man- "Can I help you?" Hunter- "Are you Wade Brickston?"  
  
Man- "Yes" Hunter- "Than you can, I am investigating your family's deaths" Wade- "I told everything to the cops, I don't know why they are wanted dead" Hunter- "I do.you used to work with the Royal Flush Gang.you either tell me everything you know or I take you in to Arkham Asylum.take your pick" Wade- "Fine.I don't know who is doing this, I do know this person cant be shot, my brother tried to kill him with his gun, we were on the phone when he died.he has powerful strength too"  
  
Hunter- "Oh thanks for the tip" Hunter turns around to walk out and a man is guarding the door with a gun Man- "You aren't going anywhere, at least with him" The man pulls the gun on Wade, Hunter kicks the gun from his hand and than kicks his stomach than the man crouches, Hunter than kicks him in his face over Oracle- "Take Wade out of there, you don't know this guy well enough to fight him yet"  
  
Hunter- "Alright, come on Wade" They run out. The man stands up and picks up a phone Man- "He got away with help from what appeared to be some kind of Vigilante" SCENE 9 Hunter and Wade walk into the tower. Hunter- "This is Wade"  
  
Oracle- "Just call me Oracle" Hunter- "I blind fouled him so he doesn't know where we are" Oracle- "Good.we brought you here to keep you safe"  
  
Wade- "Thanks.would you.uh.like to go to Dinner with me tomorrow night?" Oracle- "Um.sure." Wade- "Great"  
  
Hunter walks out Wade- "So tell me about yourself"  
  
Oracle smiles in embarrassment. SCENE 10 Hunter walks into the tower and no one is there, Alfred walks in the back Hunter- "Alfred.where is Oracle?" Alfred- "I believe her and Master Wade are on a date" Hunter- "Great.she is worrying about love when a killer is on the loose" Alfred- "She needs someone in her life like that right now" Hunter- "So do I" Alfred- "No one is stopping you Mr. Kyle, maybe you should go there and keep an eye on them, make sure the killer doesn't strike there" Hunter- "Where are they?" Alfred- "I believe at No Man's Land"  
  
Hunter- "They aren't Meta" Alfred- "But Gibson has had some what of a fling for Ms. Barbara for a long time, so he let her in" Hunter- "Figures" Alfred- "You know, I used to be pretty handy with computers during Batman's day" Hunter- "Good.than you can sit here and survey everything" Alfred- ".Right." Hunter walks out of the Tower and Alfred looks around the computer for buttons. SCENE 11 Harley is standing looking at the window than turns around Harley- "You know what.I hire you, and you fail.I hired Vanish, and he failed, I hired Larry, and he failed.I want to know what and why all my plans are being spoiled" Assassin- "I don't know.I am an assassin I go after the person I am hired to kill, and kill anyone who stands in my way" Harley- "But for some reason this Hunter character spoils your plans?" Assassin- "I am Ms. Quinzel, he got the upper hand in that battle, I wasn't ready for him.I will be this time"  
  
Harley- "And what do I dare to ask are you doing differently" Assassin- "I will do both of them, my orders are clear now, they will both die, I promise you" Harley- "How can you make a promise on something you aren't even sure of.let's just say.you attempt to kill them both.ok?" Assassin- "But."  
  
Harley- "Shut up.I have hired people to be my eyes throughout the city and they are looking for Wade.they will call as soon as they spot him" Her phone rings Harley- "Their timing is.once again.perfect" He picks up the phone Harley- "Harley.yes.No Man's Land.right.thank you" She hangs up the phone. Harley- "Go.and this time don't fail me" Assassin walks out. SCENE 12 Barbara is sitting at a table with Wade Wade- "So.What do you do for a living, other than save New Gotham?" Oracle- "Wade.I don't know.I am not sure I can." Wade- "Tell me?" Oracle- "Yea.I don't know you well enough to know if I can trust you" Wade- "Oracle.you can trust me.I was a real-estate worker in Central City.but I moved here to get away from all the crime" Oracle- "This wasn't exactly the best place to move than" Wade- "True.I just bought a house than heard about all of this, and when I was getting a job my family was killed, and.now.I met a beautiful hero" Oracle- "I am school teacher" Wade- "For New Gotham High School?" Oracle- "Yea" Wade- "Well guess what.I got a job there, I am the student counselor" Oracle- "Well.than I guess you will find out soon enough that I am Barbara Gordon" Wade- "Commissioner Gordon was your father?" Oracle- "Yes.he died"  
  
Wade- "I heard.I am sorry, I knew your father years back in the royal flush gang.but than I figured out stealing just wasn't my life" Oracle- "Good"  
  
Assassin comes in the back with a gun and points it at Wade. Voice- "I know you aren't trying to shoot Wade"  
  
Hunter kicks the Assassin in the stomach and than spin kicks him to the ground. Hunter- "MS. GORDON!!" Barbara turns over and looks at Hunter, he signals Wade to leave, Wade gets up and runs away. Assassin gets up and hits Hunter hard into the wall. Assassin runs over to Barbara Assassin- "WHERE IS WADE" Oracle- "Who?" Assassin- "DON'T LIE!"  
  
He strikes her so hard she falls to the ground in pain and can't get up. Hunter- "BARBARA" He runs over and than Assassin runs down the stairs Oracle- "Get.HIM!" Hunter runs down the stairs after him. SCENE 13 Hunter rounds the corner and he doesn't see anyone Hunter- "NO!" Hunter runs back up the stairs SCENE 14 Shows the Clock Tower SCENE 15 Hunter walks into the tower, Alfred is still sitting there Alfred- "I was waiting for your call" Hunter- "Sorry Alfred"  
  
Alfred looks around Alfred- "Where is Ms. Barbara and Master Wade?" Hunter- "Wade was kidnapped by the killer, Barbara is in the hospital, they took her away.she'll be out by tomorrow.I cant do this without her" Alfred- "Master Kyle, you have been doing this for quite some time now.I believe you can handle one mission on your own" Hunter- "But how do I find him?"  
  
Alfred- "The assassin is killing the Brickston family, why didn't he just kill him there?" Hunter- "I don't know.maybe he wants something" Alfred- "My thoughts exactly.where would be the best place to take someone and not be detected in this city" Hunter- "That would that warehouse.that's where all the crooks go to hang out.do you think he would be dumb enough to go there?" Alfred- "I believe you should go investigate" Hunter- "Good thinking" Hunter walks out the tower. Alfred- "Thank you Ms. Barbara, get well soon" Oracle- "No problem and thanks" Alfred smiles and starts to play around with the computer. SCENE 16 Hunter glides into the garage and than looks around Hunter- "Alfred, are you sure about this.I don't see anyone" Voice- "Looking for me" Hunter turns around and Assassin hits him with a Golf club and Hunter flies into the wall. He regroups and than goes after him, Assassin swings again, Hunter dodges, and than kicks. Assassin flies into the wall, as he hits the wall he drops the club. Assassin- "Good.. very good" Hunter- "Thanks.I guess" Hunter runs and than Assassin kicks Hunter in the stomach, Hunter crouches in pain and than punches Assassin in the face. Assassin- "You know, you're the first person to live this long against me" Hunter- "Shut up and fight" Hunter kicks him in the stomach; Assassin bends over, Hunter than does a spin kick and Assassin flies to the ground. Hunter- "The fun ends now.where is Wade" Wade is in a corner and than he comes forward Wade- "He wanted the family jewels.the ones we stole over the years.he was just about to kill me.and." Hunter- "Luckily I was here to save your life, right?" Wade- "How did you.?" Hunter- "I get it all the time, given the fact I am a crime fighter" Wade- "Where's Barbara?"  
  
Hunter- "She is at the Clock Tower.she was in the hospital" Wade- "I feel so bad now.I should of stayed" Hunter- "If you would have, than you would have been dead by now" Wade- "Right.well its time to get out of here"  
  
They walk out. SCENE 17 The Shot shows the Arkham Sign SCEN 18 Harley- "You failed me.by now you would think I would be used to it" Assassin- "Harley, I am sorry, the Hunter guy, he is like impossible to beat"  
  
Harley- "In time he will be dead" Assassin- "I failed you" Harley- "Yea.we went over that.you can kill presidents of foreign countries but for some reason you cant kill a vigilante.why is that?" Assassin- "Pardon me for saying it, but why couldn't you and the Joker kill Batman?" Harley- "Batman was not your every day vigilante, he had gadgets, devices, he was strong, impossible to shoot, smart, witty, and oh so annoying" Assassin- "Let me out.and I'll kill him" Harley- "Now where have I heard that before?" Assassin- "Please"  
  
Harley- "Sorry, you only get one chance to live, and you lost it, I would kill you because your stupidity has driven me over the edge, but I am a nice psychopath.I will let it slide" She walks out. SCENE 19 Hunter enters Reese's office Reese- "I heard you caught him?"  
  
Hunter- "Yea.I would of called you, but he was an assassin, you would of died" Reese- "But the reason you didn't, is?" Hunter- "I have skills" Reese- "Sure.if we are going to be partners in this you need to let me help.you know how easy it is for me to arrest you?"  
  
Hunter- "Not as easy as you think"  
  
Reese- "If I even told the commissioner you existed.Maybe Commissioner Gordon let Batman run the streets, but this commissioner is different.he would arrest you on the spot" Hunter- "Thanks for the warning" Reese- "I am serious.I want to help.I wont tell anyone you exsist, but I want to help, I used to have dreams of helping Batman when I was a little kid after seeing him save my mom, and now I can help another vigilante of the city, please?" Hunter- "Darn.fine" Hunter turns around and walks out Reese- "Thanks" SCENE 20 Oracle is sitting on the bed in the room and Hunter comes in Hunter- "Nice to see you up and about" Oracle- "Thanks.I heard you took him down?" Hunter- "Yea.Alfred helped" Oracle- "So I heard, I had to fix my computer, he broke it" Hunter- "I am sure he didn't mean to" Oracle- "I know" Hunter- "Me and Reese have a partnership going now, he is going to try and help me out from now on" Oracle- "Good.its good to have someone to work with you" Hunter- "Yea.it will be weird though"  
  
Oracle- "It will just take some getting used to that's it" Hunter- "Yea.we added another branch to our tree of secretes" Oracle- "Yea.but its for the best" Hunter- "Yea" Shows the clock tower than a bird fly across the screen  
  
THE END 


	8. Birds of Prey Ep 8

Birds of Prey EP. 8  
Three Birds and a Baby  
  
SCENE 1 A woman is at the top of the stairs in the attic and she is trying to keep this guy away. Woman- "STOP.PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She than drops the baby. Woman- "NO!!!!" Hunter catches the baby. Woman- "SAVE HIM.SAVE THE BABY!" The man runs down the stairs Hunter kicks the man in the stomach and than does a spin kick knocking him to the ground, the man gets up and than runs at him again with a knife, Hunter kicks the knife from his hand and than kicks him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Hunter looks up the stairs. Hunter- "Sorry it to so long, here's your.?" The woman is dead at the top of the stairs. Hunter looks back down at the baby Hunter- "Baby.?"  
  
ROLL CREDITS SCENE 2 Oracle is at her computer desk and playing around with the baby. Oracle- "No.it was a good thing you brought him.here" Hunter- "I didn't know where else to take him, and besides.it shouldn't be that hard" Oracle- "Easy for you to say" Hunter- "Did you find anything about the baby?" Oracle- "No.still nothing, the woman worked at New Gotham Laboratories.she was an assistant of a.David Malcolm.her name was Jinnee Adams.that's all I got" Hunter- "Think I should pay them a visit?" Oracle- "Not yet.not until we know more.we don't know if the lab has anything to do with it.and if so.if they would want you to bring the baby" Hunter- "Alright, I will go put the baby in my bed" Oracle- "Alright.I will do more research"  
  
SCENE 3 There is a door with the words "Dr. Quinzel Dr. of Psychiatry" SHOT 2 Shows a man fly into the wall. Dr. Quinzel walks up to the man with an angry look on her face. Harley- "Lets get right to the chase Dr. Malcolm, I paid you good money to genetically engineer this baby for me, now where is he?" Man- "The baby was stolen by my assistant.we tracked her down and took care of the problem, but the baby fell into third party hands" Harley- "Some stranger has my baby?" Man- "Someone lethal took it, beat up my runner.he didn't get a good look at him, he was to busy running and getting beat up" Harley- "Let me explain to you something doctor Malcolm" Harley turns around and walks to the center of her office Harley- "I may look like a comfortable business woman.but all of this, this job, this office, this life.means nothing, I feel unfulfilled" She walks back over to him. Harley- "Me and the Joker always wanted kids, me and my Mr. Jay.my green eyes and his.green hair.and you lost MY BABY!" Man- "I'll bring him back"  
  
Harley- "You will do nothing of the sort.you and your pocket picking brigade obviously cant handle the job, so I am out casting, bringing in professionals to handle the job.and than decide if I will let you live or not" She walks away and the man fixes his shirt and than walks out. SCENE 4 The baby is crying and won't stop and Hunter walks in the room. Hunter- "What's wrong?"  
  
Oracle- "He wont stop crying!" Hunter- "Here.let me take him" He reaches down and picks the baby up and he stops crying. Hunter- "See you were doing it all wrong" Oracle- "And I always thought I would be the maternal one" Hunter leaves the room and walks back in Oracle- "Where did you take the baby?" Hunter- "To the bed so he could have take a nap" Oracle- "He just slept a little while ago" Hunter- "I know.he just looked tired to me" Hunter looks around Hunter- "We need to think of a name for the baby" Oracle- "Like what?"  
  
Hunter- "I don't know.Fred?"  
  
Oracle- "Fred.?"  
  
Hunter- "Its an easy name to remember"  
  
Oracle- "Fred it is, and I did some more digging, the baby has a chip in its neck.it was an experimental baby.and." The baby breaks out in loud crying and they look around Hunter- "What's wrong Fred?" He walks out of the room. SCENE 5 Hunter walks into the room and freezes; a toddler is sitting on the bed. Hunter- "Fred?" Fred- "I had a bad dream" Hunter- "O.k.?"  
  
Oracle walks in Oracle- "And has a fast growth rate" Hunter- "as I can see" Hunter and Oracle walk out and then Hunter turns back around. Hunter- "You stay here.we will be back in a minute" The shot goes to the hallway Hunter- "What's going on"  
  
Oracle- "He is a Metahuman.really fast growth rate.if he keeps this up." She looks around and than whispers Oracle- "He will die in a few days" Hunter- "We can't let that happen" Oracle- "I am thinking now is a good time to call the lab" SCENE 6 Harley is sitting at her desk Harley- "Welcome to my cozy office.why don't you tell me about yourself" The man gets a confused look on his face Man- "I am a little confused.you are a psychiatrist?" Harley- "That's only part of who I am, I don't suppose to tell people at cock tail parties that you go around and brutally murder innocents, do you?" Man- "I usually leave the murder part out" Harley- "And I usually leave out the part that I plan to bring all of New Gotham to its knees and I want my baby back more than anything and I will do anything to get it" The man nods Harley- "Now convince me, why are you good for the job" The man takes out a paper and slips it onto the table Harley- "Oh my, 40 people in one week.consider yourself hired" Harley gets a big grin on her face SCENE 7 Dr. Malcolm is walking around an office area Dr- "We have been frantically searching for Fred, as you call him, he has a rare aging disease and if you don't bring him here immediately he will die" Oracle- "So we've seen.about the aging problem, he already grew once" Dr- "We were going to put him through surgery until he was kidnapped.my assistant tried to save him but I am very sorry to hear what happened" Oracle- "So that's the only way?"  
  
Dr- "As far as we can see, yes" SCENE 8 Hunter is standing next to Oracle Hunter- "I'll be right there.I am going to go and get guy" Oracle- "No.not yet.we don't even know if they want to help, maybe there was a reason his assistant stole the baby" Hunter- "Did you not hear him, HE IS DYING" Oracle- "I just don't want you to go in there blind by yourself" Hunter- "Than I wont" Oracle looks down trying not to look into his eyes. SCENE 9 Oracle hobbles into the door at a warehouse and looks around, Dr. Malcolm comes running down the stairs Dr- "I am so glade you brought me the baby, you don't know how happy this makes me" He pulls out a gun from his pocket and points it at Barbara, 2 other guys come out. Dr- "Now.where is the baby.I don't want to have to do this to you" Hunter's voice- "I do" Hunter comes in and kicks one of the man over and kicks him in the stomach, he falls to the ground, Oracle uses a club and knocks the gun out of the doctors hands and than hits the other guys stomach when he approaches her, and than smacks him over with the club. The Doctor turns around and picks up the gun and points it at them. Dr- "Time to rock-a-bye baby" The kid enters the back and throws a Bat-a-rang and knocks the gun from the guy's hand. Than he jumps forward, kicking the man in the stomach, punching him in the face, than slamming him against the wall. Hunter- "Fred.how did you?" Fred- "I got lonely" Oracle- "We have got to get out of here before the police come" Hunter- "But what about Fred?"  
  
Fred- "What about me?" Oracle- "Never mind, later" They ran out of the room. SCENE 10 Harley walks into the area with the assassin guy. Harley- "This is my babies work" Assassin- "Your baby did.this?" Harley- "He's grown up now, he's going through some changes" Assassin- "Oh.I see"  
  
Harley- "No you don't." Assassin- "Your kid's pretty strong, and he killed this man" Harley- "He is very obedient" Assassin- "You told him to do this?"  
  
Harley- "No.but he is programmed to fight, he has free will, which was another thing Doctor Malcolm here forgot to do from his 'to do' list" Assassin- "I am lost" Harley- "I had a baby made for me since I cant have any of my own, its designed to go through the complete human life cycle in 3 days" Assassin- "Than why not just make a new one than?"  
  
Harley- "It was a PRO.TOE.TYPE.I wasn't expecting someone to steal my baby.wait" She walks over to a counter and picks up a remote Harley- "The Panic button.it causes the child to go for kill and only anger and hate.so whoever is with him.most likely will die, it was made just in case something went wrong, I am always prepared.so lets go find my baby shall we?"  
  
They walk out. SCENE 11 Oracle is sitting at the table and Hunter walks in Hunter- "Okay.Fred is sleeping.why cant we just tell him.if he thinks hard enough he might be able to remember something, I mean he talked on his own, that says something" Oracle- "I don't want to scare him" Voice- "Scare who?" Oracle turns around and sees Fred standing there in front of her, looking to be in his teens. He walks over and sits on the bed. Hunter- "Not again"  
  
Oracle- "Wait.Fred.what were you just doing?"  
  
Hunter- "I already said he was sleeping" Oracle- "So far every time you grow you are sleeping" Hunter- "So you are saying he only gets older when he sleeps?"  
  
Oracle- "I am not sure.but that is what I am going on for now" SCENE 12 Harley enters her office with the man Harley- "I want my baby.and if you cant even find him" Assassin- "I haven't even had time to look yet" Harley- "And who's fault is that?" Assassin- "Uh.fine, I will go out and search tonight, I will find your baby" Harley- "No.he wont be a baby anymore.look for an older man that looks like me, red hair, green eyes.GO!" The assassin walks out Harley- "I love this job" She giggles to herself and spins around. SCENE 13 Hunter is pouring some drink into a glass at the bar and Fred walks in. Fred- "You didn't tell me!" Hunter- "What?" Fred- "You knew I was a freak and all these changes in me.you didn't tell me everything!" Hunter- "It wasn't my place to tell you.I didn't want to." Fred- "You spared my feelings.I haven't even had a birthday.and why is that?" Hunter- "You have a growth disease.you grow very fast" Fred- "That I can see, I aged again.you lied to me, I HATE YOU!" Hunter- "No.Fred" Fred- "No, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fred walks out of the bar mad. Hunter pours himself a drink and than drinks it. SCENE 14 Hunter lands by Reese who is about to get into a car. Hunter- "I need your help" Reese- "You know, I have a cell phone" Hunter- "My.nephew is missing.I need your help to track him down" Reese- "Give me a description" Hunter- "Around his 20's, green eyes.he may be violent" Reese- "May be violent?" Hunter- "Just please help me" Reese nods his head. SCENE 15 Fred is sitting at a table in a bar and Hunter walks over Hunter- "This is the last place I expected to find you" Fred- "I wanted to apologize.I don't know what came over me" Hunter- "I do.its hard being different.and I totally understand.I went through the same types of moods when I was around 16" Fred- "Yea.you ever have that feeling where you just don't know who you are anymore?" Hunter- "Yea, its pretty scary" Fred- "Yea.I just hope I don't go completely crazy and hurt the ones I care about.like my family" Hunter- "Don't worry" Hunter stands up Hunter- "I got to get going, got to help out Oracle" Hunter walks out of the room. A man walks up to Fred Man- "You aren't suppose to be in here, your to young" Fred- "And who's going to make me leave?" Man- "Your looking at him" Fred smiles. SCENE 16 Harley is sitting at her desk playing around with a knife looking fixated at it and the assassin runs in Assassin- "We just intercepted a police scanner saying that a male in his 20's tore apart a bar" Harley- "That's my boy" Assassin- "I just wanted to tell you that, and I am going to go and get him" Harley- "Ya know" She stands up and walks over to the man Harley- "If you fail this time.you will die.I promise you that" She starts to stick the knife out at him and he flinches Harley- "In the mean time, lets go" She walks out of the room. SCENE 17 Hunter lands at the bar and Reese is standing looking around and he walks over to Hunter. Reese- "Caucasian male, in his early 20's started a riot.that the man you are looking for?" Hunter- "Did they say where he went"  
  
Reese- "A woman told me she saw a boy run out towards No Man's Land.Gibson something told me he was there and that's why he came here" Hunter- "Gibson is here?" Reese- "You know him?" Hunter- "Lets just say I was never here" Reese- "Alright.isn't that how it always is?" Reese turns around and Hunter is gone Reese- "your welcome" SCENE 18 Hunter enters No Man's Land and Fred is lying on the ground, he has gray hair now and is curled up in the middle, Hunter runs over to him and kneels beside him. Hunter- "Fred.are you ok?" Fred opens his eyes. SCENE 19 Harley walks into the bar with the assassin and looks around Harley- "My baby was here.this is his work.time to move forward in my plan, I know how I can find him"  
  
She takes out the remote and pushes the button Harley- "Now.take your men.and find my bay.be, it shouldn't be hard to find him, just follow the mayhem" She smiles and the assassin runs out. Harley- "Mommas comin to get ya" SCENE 20 Fred gets anger in his eyes Hunter- "You sense that, I sense evil" Fred- "Me too, its ME!" Fred kicks Hunter in the stomach and than punches him to the ground Hunter gets up and than Fred hits him again really hard knocking him to the ground. Hunter than stands back up Hunter- "Why are you doing this?" Fred- "I finally found out what I was made for" Hunter- "What?" Fred- "TO KILL!" He kicks Hunter hard in the stomach and than spin kicks knocking him to the ground. Fred- "Why aren't you fighting back?" Hunter- "Because I am not the one you should be fighting, the fight should be going on inside of you" Fred- "What?"  
  
Hunter- "You don't have to be this way, you can fight what's in your nature, I know it! You don't have to be what people expect, I know how hard it is to choose not to hurt.but to care instead." Fred- "Why should I listen to you?" Hunter- "You shouldn't.the only person you should listen to is yourself. Its not genetics or programming that define who you are, its you! I face my demons everyday.and only one thing is true, you can by anything you want to be, anything" Fred- "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" Hunter- "Its alright." The assassin runs in the back Assassin- "Finally.your coming with me man!" Hunter gets up and ready to fight Fred- "No.let me handle this one" Fred runs out and kicks the man in the stomach and than punches him in the face, the man than hits Fred, Fred kicks him again, than punches, than spin kicks him and the assassin falls to the ground. The assassin gets up and runs away. Fred falls to the ground. Hunter- "NO... FRED!" He runs over Hunter- "No.Fred.you cant leave me.we need to help each other.NO!" He cries over him and the scene fades out. SCENE 21 Harley is standing up in her office looking out the window. Harley- "let me just understand, the man who is continually forting my plans is alive and unidentified, the prototype has been completely lost, how is this possible?" Assassin- "He was strong, to strong" Harley- "But he was programmed to kill her, he was programmed to kill anything in his path, how is he doing this, drugs, some kind of counter implant, what could he possibly use that is more powerful than the Nero- mesh? Assassin- "Well it looked to me like they were friends" Harley- "Oh, that's it.he overrode millions of dollars of bioengineering research and surgical procedures, by becoming his friend, don't be insane" She grabs a knife out of a draw Harley- "I guess there is one thing he did leave me.you to kill!" She swings around the knife. SHOT 2 Harley is standing at the window looking out Harley- "I know you are out there, and I will find you.whoever you are!" SCENE 22 Hunter is sitting on a couch laying back and thinking and Reese walks in Reese- "I thought I would find you for a change" Hunter- "I am sorry, I am not in the mood"  
  
Reese- "Just wanted to know if you found your nephew" Hunter- "I found him" Reese- "and.?" Hunter- "He's gone" Reese- "Gone.?" Hunter- "Just gone" Reese turns around to walk out than turns back around. Reese- "I'm sorry" Than he walks out. SCENE 23 Barbara is sitting on the bed and Hunter walks out Hunter- "I will never know how it feels to only live that long and figure out who you are seconds before your death." Barbara- "He was happy.that's all the matters and you were responsible for that"  
  
Hunter- "Yea.well.I saw a woman at the bar." Barbara- "I hope this doesn't mean that someone is trying to bring organized crime back into New Gotham" Hunter- "if so.we will be ready for it, a fight.just like we always do" The bat flies across the screen and the credits roll  
  
THE END 


	9. Birds of Prey Ep 9

Birds of Prey EP. 9  
Warrior's Ego  
  
SCENE 1  
  
The Door says "Dr. Quinzel Doctor of Psychiatry".  
  
SCENE 2  
  
Harley is standing in the center of the room  
  
Harley- "Lets see what you got for me doctor"  
  
The doctor runs out of the room.  
  
Voice of doctor- "HERE HE COMES!"  
  
A man walks through the door; a black trench coat and looks just like Hunter. Harley- "Impressive.now.what is he?" Doctor- "I went and interviewed your past acquaintances at Arkham.they gave me a in depth description about The Hunter and I put them in him" Harley- "He has all the little tricks the Hunter does?"  
  
Doctor- "Exactly.I made him a little stronger" Harley- "Wonderful.doctor.if you succeed you may by my first success" Doctor- "Trust me, The Destroyer will stop at nothing until he is dead" Harley- "Lets send it on a test run shall we.have a little fun.watch the vigilante die a slow and painful death" The shot shows The Destroyer ROLL CREDITS SCENE 3 Hunter walks into the room where Oracle is sitting. Oracle- "Good job with the gang, it took a little longer than expected" Hunter- "Hey, you aren't the one out there fighting remember, that's me" Oracle- "I know.just 5 days of constant killing"  
  
Hunter- "Can we not argue right now.I am a little occupied" Oracle- "With what?" Hunter- "Reese says I broke into The First National Bank.but I have been running around slaving for you all week" Oracle- "Slaving.?" Hunter- "I get barely any free time, so yes.I would say slaving" Oracle- "Well.you know I have to do a lot of work too, and get barely any free time." Hunter- "What do you do exactly, look at a computer and tell me where a crime is happening.big deal" Oracle- "Big deal? If it wasn't for me, about 90 percent of the crimes would go unsolved" Hunter- "What about me.I am out at all hours of the night doing field work, actually doing the fighting.if it wasn't for me, crimes would go unstopped everyday"  
  
Oracle- "So we both pitch in.its team work" Hunter- "I know" A buzzer rings on the computer. Oracle- "No Man's Land.Gibson says you are there running crazy" Hunter- "What.that's obviously not true" Oracle- "I figured that out.go" Hunter- "See if it wasn't for me."  
  
Oracle- "We don't have time for this again, go" Hunter turns around and walks out. SCENE 4 Hunter glides into No Man's Land. Hunter- "Gibson?" Gibson runs down the stairs Gibson- "What.your up there.I am out of here, I need a vacation" Gibson gets a scared look on his face and runs away. Hunter- "What's going on?" He walks up the stairs; someone who looks exactly like him is looking through stuff Hunter- "What in the world?" Destroyer- "You.you're my first target!" Hunter- "Who are you?" Destroyer- "I am the Destroyer.and you're the target" Hunter- "Why does that sound familiar?" He jumps over and kicks Hunter in the face; Hunter kicks him in the stomach and than the Destroyer regroups. Destroyer- "Pretty strong.but not strong enough" Hunter gets in a ready stance when Oracle comes in over the radio Oracle- "Hunter.it appears somehow he has match strength.leave until we find a way to beat him!" Hunter- "I can handle this one on my own, thank you" He pushes the button in his ear. Hunter- "Where were we" He spin kicks the Destroyer, the Destroyer just barely moves, he than punches the Hunter into the wall. Hunter- "Oracle was right, but he's stronger" The Destroyer walks over slowly Hunter- "She may have been right" He runs out of the room. SCENE 5 Harley is lying on the couch trying to sleep and The Destroyer walks in Destroyer- "You sleep here?"  
  
Harley gets up. Harley- "No.but I figured you wouldn't know how to contact me for an update if I was at home.so what do you have for me?" Destroyer- "I fought him, the Hunter, and he ran" Harley- "Excellent.now we got him scared" Destroyer- "You give me easy jobs, people that run away from battle" Harley- "Well.that's what I thought until everyone I hire failed me.but not you, your mommies little angel" Destroyer- "Tomorrow.tomorrow I will find him again.and we will duel once more" Harley- "Good.but don't get too impatient.relax.have a good night sleep, you made me proud" He walks out. Harley- "Looks like I will see results sooner than expected"  
  
SCENE 6 Reese is sitting at his desk and Hunter glides in Hunter- "That wasn't me" Reese- "What.oh the robbery, I figured.you wouldn't do something like that.anymore" Hunter- "He calls himself the destroyer.matches everything I have, but stronger" Reese- "Can you handle him alone or do you need back up?" Hunter- "I am going to try alone this time" Reese- "You know, you can let me in, tell me things.... don't be scared that I would tell people" Hunter- "I know you wont.just I am not ready to tell anyone anything" Reese- "Oh.alright" Hunter starts to walk out Reese- "So why did you stop by?" Hunter- "To clear my name and to say thanks for helping me a few nights ago"  
  
Reese- "No problem" Hunter leaves. SCENE 7 Oracle is on her computer and Hunter walks in Hunter- "Anything.?" Oracle- "So now you want my help?" Hunter- "If you tell me how to fight than you will be doing all the work.I can do that on my own" Oracle- "You wouldn't last.I bet you" Hunter- "I take that bet.you're on.for the next few days I go solo!" Oracle- "Fine.lets see how long you can make it" Hunter walks out of the room. SCENE 8 Hunter goes in and sits at the dinning room table and Alfred walks in with a drink Alfred- "The crime fighting taking a toll on your youthful body?" Hunter- "No Alfred.I betted Oracle I could go solo for awhile" Alfred- "I despise betting, someone always looses.and if you want to talk about going solo than I have a story for you, at a time young master Grayson thought he could go solo.he made it for awhile as Nightwing in Bludhaven.he was wonderful at it, made Batman proud and jealous in a way.than one day it took a turn for the worst when he was shot in the head.so he lost almost all of his memory and barely survived" Hunter- "And the moral of that story is never go into a battle you can't win" Alfred- "You missed the point.he let his eagerness to make a mark in the crime fighting business get in the way and clouded his mind, so in the end he paid for it" Hunter- "Don't worry Alfred, I am not planning on getting shot in the head" He smiles as he stands up  
  
Alfred- "Either did he" Hunter- "I'll be fine, don't worry" Hunter walks out. Alfred- "What about your.drink" SCENE 9 Harley is sitting at the bar and drinking and Destroyer walks in Harley- "Don't ever come here, if you are spotted talking to me.people would talk" Destroyer- "Don't worry, we are alone in the bar" Harley- "Good.I wanted to talk to you a little later but now since you are here.there is this medallion.worth a fortune.it is to be shown at the New Gotham fair this year.I want you to go there before it opens and grab me the medallion" Destroyer- "Sure" He starts to walk out Harley- "Oh.and do be careful not to get spotted"  
  
He leaves. SCENE 10 The destroyer lands in the area and Hunter walks in carrying a trash bag. Hunter- "Well he should clean up the trash.he is the one that decided to move the bar to the fair grounds for this weekend" The Destroyer comes out from behind a car Destroyer- "Come on.you and me" Hunter drops the bag Hunter- "You.what are you doing here.oh right, the Medallion, I don't know.I don't think it would look good on you.you going to be one of the bidding girls?" Destroyer- "Its not for me" Hunter- "Than who?" Destroyer- "You think I am that stupid?" Hunter- "Well you told me you were working for someone" The Destroyer lunges at him and kicks him in the stomach, Hunter crouches down and than the Destroyer spin kicks him to the ground. Hunter gets up Hunter- "What do you want?" Destroyer- "Isn't it obvious.you dead!" He takes out a gun Hunter- "Whoa.didn't know we were playing that way" Hunter dodges behind a car and the Destroyer starts shooting. Destroyer- "Come out and fight.take it like a man!" Hunter runs out of the room. Destroyer- "I will find you!" SCENE 11 Hunter enters Reese's office Hunter- "Ok.I can't handle this on my own" Reese- "See.you do need my help" He says with a prideful smile. Hunter- "Don't push it" Reese- "What do you need" Hunter- "I need you to run a back ground check" Reese- "On who?"  
  
Hunter- "On anyone or anyplace that cant make people, living things with Metahuman abilities.its not Gotham Laboratories, I was there a little while ago and nothing else strange is going on there" Reese- "What's going on?"  
  
Hunter- "The Destroyer isn't a real Metahuman, no Metahiman's have the same abilities.and I already have those powers" Reese- "Fine.I'll get on it" He turns around and faces the computer, he than turns back around Reese- "What else do you.know?" Hunter is gone Reese- "And so it continues" SCENE 12 Harley is sitting at her chair and Hunter is on the couch Hunter- "Me and Barbara had another one of our famous arguments" Harley- "About what?" Hunter- "I underestimated what she does around the house and so we decided to try things solo for a little while" Harley- "Is it for the best do you think?" Hunter- "I am not sure, but I am starting to get what she does and how much work it actually is" Harley- "So she is proving her point to you?" Hunter- "I guess she is.we still aren't as close as people think.not as good of a team as we should be.I keep thinking my dad is watching over me.seeing everything I do.judging me" Harley- "Well.I think we need to start a new type of therapy" Hunter- "I am not going crazy.its just I want to be as good as him and I feel like I am living in his shadows and I don't want that.and Barbara was close to him.so it's like he is there through her and it makes me mad that I need her help.but I guess I cant do it alone" Harley- "So you are pushing Barbara away because of your father and than arguments and small tiffs happen?' Hunter- "Not exactly pushing.just spacing" Harley- "What ever you want to call it.Barbara seems like I should meet with her a few times get things out in the open.and with your help." Hunter- "No.no.I don't want her here.this is suppose to be finding out my pain.not making her feel bad over something she cant help" Harley- "Maybe that's the only way" Hunter- "No thanks.I have to go.long night ahead of me" Harley- "Next week?" Hunter- "Sure"  
  
He gets up and walks out. SCENE 13 Hunter jumps across the buildings SCENE 14 Hunter lands in Reese's office Reese- "Alright.I got that at GEF, Genetically Engineering Facility they are working on secrete projects, doing a pretty good job at hiding it from the government." Hunter- "So.you are thinking that there is where I will find this copy?" Reese- "I am not 100% sure, but that is the idea I am going on now" Hunter- "Thanks"  
  
Reese- "Do you think I should go.with you maybe?" Hunter- "I handle super criminals everyday.I think I would be fine" Reese- "None that match your every strength.please" Hunter- "Fine"  
  
They both walk out of the room. SCENE 15 Oracle is sitting at the computer with a big smile on her face and Alfred walks in Alfred- "And what turned this day around so?" Oracle- "What.oh.about 50% more crime is going unsolved.I think he is getting who's right" Alfred- "What about the other 50?" Oracle- "Yea.he is doing pretty good for going solo.I'll give him that" Alfred- "I think this childish fight has gone on long enough" Oracle- "It ends when he admits he was wrong" Alfred- "And you think you could do better out there?"  
  
Oracle- "No.but I am going to prove this to Hunter that it's a team.to many times he takes that for granted" Alfred- "I remember giving that exact same speech to Master Bruce.and I think he did it best his own way if I recall correctly" Oracle- "I am really busy Alfred.I am making a file for every crime that went unsolved" Alfred- "Will the insanity ever end?" Oracle- "How about you go and find Jason and give him this same speech.he could use it" Alfred- "Since it obviously isn't helping here, I figure I must" Alfred turns around and walks out. SCENE 16 Hunter lands outside a factor and walks in Hunter- "I don't see anyone" Reese- "Me either.wait.over there" He points over to a corner and the Destroyer is standing in a corner. Destroyer- "It looks like you finally caught up.the Mistress over estimated you" Reese- "Mistress?" Hunter- "I already tried that approach" The destroyer leaps forward and than kicks Reese to the ground, Hunter throws out a punch and than The Destroyer dodges it and than kicks Hunter in the stomach and than spin kicks him to the ground. Destroyer- "You are no match for me, why try?" Hunter- "Darn." He pushes on his ear Hunter- "Oracle.you there?" There is no one there and than The Destroyer kicks him and he falls to the ground. Oracle's voice comes in Oracle- "Give up?" Hunter- "Yes.how do you stop him.I kind of need to know right now"  
  
Oracle- "He has a button, a button inside.they actually did it right creating a human subject.now, he is just like you" Hunter- "Ok, this is all interesting.but I need to know" Hunter kicks him in the stomach and than runs behind a wall. Hunter- "ORACLE!" Oracle- "So you need my help?"  
  
Hunter- "I already said yes, please" Oracle- "He has like a control panel by his heart.one way is to destroy it" Hunter- "So.you mean kill him?" Oracle- "This is your one exception.since he isn't real"  
  
Hunter- "Sure, whatever Barbara.I still get to kill him" Hunter runs out from behind the wall. Hunter- "Reese.his heart" Reese- "What about it?"  
  
Hunter- "It isn't real.he has a control panel, we need to disable it" Destroyer- "Easier said than done" Hunter- "True.but it can be done and will be done" Reese stands behind the destroyer with a gun, the destroyer turns around and than Reese shoots him, the destroyer falls to the ground. Hunter- "Thanks for your help"  
  
Reese- "Anytime" The scene fades out. SCENE 17 Harley is standing by the window and there is a knock on the door. She opens the door up and a man walks in. Harley- "Well.?" Man- "The Destroyer was eliminated.they found his only weak spot" Harley- "For once, I would like to win.I would love for this Hunter to taste blood.he will fall.soon" Man- "I am sorry, I didn't want to be the one to tell you" Harley- "Either would I" She takes a gun and than shoots him. Harley- "There we go.I feel a little better" She smiles than walks over to her desk and picks up a picture, The Joker is on it. Harley- "Puddin.one of these days I will make you proud.show you that I am just as good as you.show you how much I love you by the head of the new vigilante.Batman is gone now.The Hunter is here.don't worry Mister Jay.I will take care of him.we will be together once more" She smiles and than puts the picture down. SCENE 18 Hunter walks into the house and Alfred is cleaning up the kitchen Hunter- "Where's Barbara?"  
  
Alfred- "I believe Ms. Gordon is up in the room that over looks New Gotham" Hunter- "Thanks.Alfred.when you were talking about Dick Grayson.did he ever come back.ever admit his wrong.or at least try?"  
  
Alfred- "No.he never did.his pride was to great.I am relieved that you came around and realized that sometimes you need a helping hand"  
  
Hunter- "Yea.your right" Alfred- "I know.that's what I'm paid for, Master Kyle" Alfred smiles and than walks into the other room. Jason looks around and than walks out of the room. SCENE 20 Barbara is looking out the window and Hunter enters the room and sits down on the bed. Hunter- "Thanks"  
  
Oracle- "You know.in this whole time we both learned a lot, how we cant do this alone.how we need each other to keep this city safe" Hunter- "Yea.Oracle, if I ever start talking like that again, ignore me, ok?"  
  
Oracle- "Sure.how did it feel.working alone?" Hunter- "It was.hard, scary, like I didn't have someone to turn to in an emergency" Oracle- "When I was Batgirl I had a time where everyone left, Robin, Batman, Black Canary.they all left me alone in the city.so.I went out alone, and it was hard and scary just like you described it.I went up against Poison Ivy and your mom working together.it was hard, really hard.but Alfred was here to help me, guide me through and that's when I realized you can always have someone to help you" Hunter- "Well.at least its back to normal.but." Oracle- "But what?"  
  
Hunter- "The Destroyer talked about a mistress.I am guessing the same woman from the bar.so its like we feared.a new big bad.now I am certain of it" Oracle- "Well.as long as we are a team.we are unstoppable"  
  
The shot shows the city and a bat fly across the screen.  
  
THE END 


	10. Birds of Prey Ep 10

Birds of Prey Ep. 10  
Harley and Ivy.Years Later  
  
SCENE 1  
  
Alfred is carrying a sack of groceries around the kitchen and than sets them on a table, he looks around in the bag and than gets a confused look on his face. He walks over to a person and says. Alfred- "Excuse me, I didn't get my veggies.they must of misplaced them" The figure slowly turns around and than raises a gun and than fires at him. Alfred falls to the ground. The person stands over him and than walks away. Close up of Alfred. ROLL CREDITS SCENE 2 Alfred opens his eyes and than Barbara is standing over him with a tray of food. Barbara- "I brought you some food" Alfred- "Ms. Gordon you didn't have to" Barbara- "I wanted to do something for you, since you are always doing things for us" Alfred- "Is this about the incident at the store a week ago?" Barbara- "That scared me, got me thinking.I don't want to loose you Alfred and wouldn't know what we would do without you" Alfred- "Ms. Barbara, I woke up in the hospital later that day and they said there is nothing to worry about, I am fine.nothing for you to worry about either" Barbara- "I know Alfred.I just"  
  
Alfred- "I know Ms. Barbara.I just don't need you waiting on me hand and foot.leave that to me" He smiles and than gets up. SCENE 3 Barbara is at the computer and Hunter walks in Hunter- "What's are you doing?" Oracle- "I am looking into the person that shot stuff on Alfred.the stuff off his jacket wore away before I could sample it" Hunter- "He seems fine" Oracle- "I know that.I just want to be sure.you never know.I did some more searching through security videos of people who were at New Gotham Smart Mart and.one figure kept his face well hidden.I am trying to do as much as I can to get a glimpse of the face."  
  
Hunter- "Anything I can do?" Oracle- "You might want to go on a sweep.the cops never found the person.he or she is still out there and we need to find them.we don't know what the material shot on him actually does or if it does nothing.so we need to find out more.and until than you are on high alert" Hunter- "Alright.I can talk to Reese.see if there is anything they aren't writing down" Oracle- "You do know if he is caught talking to you he could be in serious trouble" Hunter- "I know"  
  
Oracle- "He is taking a big risk"  
  
Hunter- "I know that.and I also know that I can keep myself from being seen by other cops.don't worry" He walks out SCENE 4 Shot shows the police station SCENE 5 Reese is looking in some folders and Hunter is behind him. Hunter- "Hey" Reese jumps Reese- "You never heard of knocking.if the Commissioner finds you in here."  
  
Hunter- "I know.I got the same talk from Oracle.there was an attack downtown at New Gotham Smart Mart.know anything about it"  
  
Reese- "None that you wouldn't know.I know it was a man or woman that face was hidden.sprayed some old man."  
  
Hunter- "Alfred Pennyworth" Reese- "Yea.that's him.he was sent to the hospital but so far nothing is wrong.that's all we got"  
  
Hunter- "Same here.I am trying to figure out who would have a grudge on him.the people I ran down had only good things to say about him.no one to try to.do something bad to him" Reese- "In this city, crooks don't need a reason.if you find out anything, let me know"  
  
Hunter- "I will, you too.but I am not going to get anywhere just sitting here" He turns around and walks out. SCENE 6 The door says "Dr. Harleen Quinzel Doctor of Psychiatry" SCENE 7 Harley is sitting on her chair Harley- "Can you believe, it's been.nine or ten years.and I am still in the business.but I work alone now.and you.you look.great" The woman is wearing Green and has red hair. Woman- "You too Harl.you finally got over that stupid mindless obsession?" Harley- "Who.My Mistah Jay?"  
  
Woman- "I guess not.this was an awesome.you and me team up once more.go out there and make ourselves known.I already struck once" Harley- "That old Buffoon who used to work for the bat.I am actually helping out the little bats brat psychologically" Woman- "Why bother.if you are a master criminal than why even bother with work" Harley- "They aren't my work, they are my hobbies.its kind of fun for me.tell people what they want to hear.not actually helping.and Jason.well.he is a novel I am trying to read the book.I am trying to peace together what actually happened years ago while we were in Arkham, that fateful night" Woman- "Well.if you have the brat.why not find out where Batman is.take care of him.show the Joker up" Harley- "He doesn't know, I tried that approach.but anyway.back on subject.I want you to get me weapons.many weapons.little play toys for me.can you do it for me Red?" Woman- "Sure thing Harl" Harley- "Harley and Ivy back together again.this is fun" SCENE 8 The shot starts in the sky than plunges to the ground. SCENE 9 Hunter is standing over a body on the ground. Reese walks up behind him. Reese- "He was poisoned.we found him dead" Hunter- "Poisoned?"  
  
Reese- "Yea.a woman broke into Gotham Inc. Jewelers and stole a priceless gem.all of the employees were poisoned.as far as we can.there are no survivors" Hunter- "So all you have is a red haired woman.if there was no survivors.than how do you know she had red hair?" Reese- "A police officers saw the getaway car and a woman with red hair sitting in the back seat" Hunter- "Right.I'll just tell Oracle to do a search on all the red haired women.that would only take a few months" Reese- "That's all I have to go on for now" SCENE 10 Oracle is on her computer Oracle- "So all you can give me is a red haired woman?" He walks in the door Hunter- "That's all he gave to me.but all of the victims were poisoned." Oracle- "I was looking into that.and I did some more research on that and I found a Pamela Isley.other wise known as Poison Ivy.she was a big bad back in the Batman day.she poisoned her victims with a kiss.she had red hair.but than again she is in Arkham.so it couldn't be her" Hunter- "Are you sure?"  
  
Oracle- "I hacked into the security cameras and I saw her sitting in the middle of her cell" Hunter- "That doesn't help"  
  
Oracle- "Where's Alfred.I haven't seen him all day" Hunter- "He was at the manor.I can go check on him"  
  
Oracle- "Would you please?" Hunter- "On it"  
  
He walks out of the room. SCENE 11 The Shot shows Wayne Manor. SCENE 12 Hunter walks into the room and Alfred is lying on the ground. Hunter runs over Hunter- "Alfred.ALFRED CAN YOU HEAR ME???? ALFRED?!?!?!" SCENE 13 Oracle is on the computer and Hunter walks in Oracle- "Is Alfred resting?" Hunter- "Yea.got anything?"  
  
Oracle- "Everyone who was at the Smart Mart that day got the same thing.it's a poisonous virus that affects the body.it weakens the body.until it wears it away for good" Hunter- "You mean, Alfred's dying?" Oracle- "Yea.there is a cure.but only one person would know that much about plants"  
  
Hunter- "Poison Ivy?" Oracle- "Yea.I need you to pay her a visit" Hunter- "On it" He walks out. SCENE 14 The shot shows Arkham Asylum. SCENE 15 Hunter walks into a room and a woman is lying on the bed and he walks up to her. Hunter- "Ivy?"  
  
Ivy- "Who wants to know?" Hunter- "Where is the real Ivy?" Ivy- "I am the real Ivy" Hunter- "You want to test that" He takes out a gun Hunter- "Plant Poison.I know that Ivy can make people out of plants and I know you are one of them.where is she?"  
  
Ivy- "How do I know.she makes me I sit here and pretend to be her, end of story" Hunter- "My friend is dying.I need a cure to one of her poisons" Ivy- "That hits the heart.wait.I wasn't made with one.sorry" Hunter gets a mad look on his face. SHOT 2 Hunter stands outside the door and Reese comes by him Hunter- "That isn't Ivy.its one of her clones.we need to find the real Ivy as quick as possible" Reese- "Why.you hear about all of the sicknesses?"  
  
Hunter- "Yes" Reese- "We are all out there looking for her as we speak"  
  
SCENE 16 Harley is standing at the window Harley- "I knew I could count on you to get the job done.I bet no one even suspects that's not you in Arkham.pure genius" Ivy- "I know"  
  
Harley- "So what have you next for me?" Ivy- "What about.Gotham Star?" Harley- "That gem is the rarest gem.and the most expensive.I love it!" Ivy- "I knew you would.so.how are the babies?" Harley- "You mean my hyenas?" Ivy- "Of coarse" Harley- "They were given to the zoo a few years back when I went sane.and look where I am now.the fools don't even know.which is the sad part" Ivy- "Well.I am going to go and get your jewel" Harley- "Well.I have got to meet with Batman's kid.so have some fun" Ivy gets up and leaves SCENE 17 Oracle is sitting in with Alfred Oracle- "See.I should of worried.I should of done something awhile ago" Alfred- "Ms. Gordon, you need to stop worrying about me, I can handle myself.I don't need you worrying about me.just you take care of Hunter and yourself.I will be fine.don't worry" Oracle- "Alfred." Alfred- "Please Ms. Barbara.I don't need you worrying about me.go on now.catch this criminal" Oracle gets up and hobbles out. SHOT 2 Oracle is standing outside the room when Hunter comes down the hall Oracle- "Hunter." Hunter- "Not now.I am late for a session with Dr. Quinzel" Oracle- "Right.after you get back we have work to do"  
  
Hunter- "Yep" He continues walking SCENE 18 Harley is sitting on her chair and Hunter is sitting on the couch Harley- "This is your last court mandated meeting.you don't have to come here anymore.if you don't want to.but I would like to help you, I figure we are just starting and if we end now.than who knows"  
  
Hunter- "I might want to stop.I don't like opening up" Harley- "Why is it so hard for you to let people in?" Hunter- "Every time I do, they look at me a different way.they think of me differently.and I just don't like telling people things, I like keeping to myself" Harley- "So you are saying you would want to be judged by your outward appearance and not let anyone get to know the real you?" Hunter- "I let you and Barbara didn't I?" Harley- 'True.but we still haven't reached the main point.the main anger.usually when I have patience in here. its like a mask that they wear, and without it.they wouldn't feel a sense of security" Hunter- "I don't wear masks"  
  
Harley- "Your missing the point.the life they let you see is the mask.and deep down is the real them that they hate, or despise it" Hunter- "I don't know.just." Harley- "Please.come at least once more.I know I can help, if you would let me" Hunter- "Fine" He gets up and walks out. SCENE 19 Hunter jumps across the building tops. SCENE 20 Hunter lands in a store Oracle's voice- "The alarm just rang a minute ago.the thief couldn't of gone far" Hunter- "Alright" Poison Ivy comes around the Corner Ivy- "I'll save you the trouble.I was expecting a large rodent with big ears.not some person with a trench coat" Hunter- "I was expecting a psychotic freak with poison lips.a plus for me" Ivy reaches into her pocket and takes out two seeds. She throws them on the ground and than the shot shows Hunter wrapped in a vine, Ivy kicks him and he falls to the ground. Ivy- "So.what do I call you, Mystery Man, that was the first one off my list, No Disguise, Fighter man.what?" Hunter- "I am the Hunter.just think of me as the weed killer" He tries to break through Ivy- "Right.sure.bye bye" She turns around and walks out. Hunter stands up and throws the Vine down to the ground. Hunter- "Oracle, Ivy's gone" A man comes from behind a wall Man- "She was talking on the phone with someone.New Gotham Chemicals." Hunter- "Thanks"  
  
He runs out. SCENE 21 Shows Hunter jumping from building to building Hunter- "I got a lead, New Gotham Chemicals" SCENE 22 Hunter lands on the ground Hunter- "Ivy.come out" Ivy comes around a corner Ivy- "Looking for me?" Another Ivy comes around a corner Ivy2- "Or me?" Another one comes out Ivy3- "Well what about me?"  
  
Hunter stands confused Hunter- "What.Oracle.there are 3 of them" Oracle- "Well one of them is the real one" Ivy's voice- "Fun isn't it.its like looking into a mirror" Hunter turns around and the real one is sitting on a chair Real Ivy- "Hey.if you can't beat me.can you beat 3 of me at the same time?" Hunter- "Bring it on!" The first Ivy came over and than Hunter does a spin kick and she flies to the ground, the next one comes over and kicks Hunter, Hunter dodges it and than punches her and than does a kick knocking her to the ground. The last one comes over and than Hunter kicks her in the face she falls back a little bit and than he kicks again knocking her over. Real Ivy- "Good good.now.me" She takes out a gun and starts to fire at Hunter, Hunter dodges behind a chair and than he takes out a Bird-a-Rang and throws it knocking the gun from her hand. She than runs at him and than kicks him in the stomach, he leans over and than she spin kicks him to the ground. Ivy- "You aren't that hard at all" She takes out new seeds and than throws it on the ground and than Hunter gets rapped up in vines. SCENE 23 Oracle is sitting on the computer Oracle- "Hunter are you there.HUNTER!" She stands up and than hobbles to a cabinet. She takes out two sticks Oracle- "He needs my help.so I will give it to him" SCENE 24 Ivy is standing and Hunter is tied up and feeling weary Ivy- "You know.you can fight my toxins pretty well.you know.I know why you came here.for an antidote.like this"  
  
She takes out a jar with stuff inside Ivy- "To bad.you'll die before you can play the hero.to bad really" Oracle walks in the door Ivy- "Batgirl.been years" Oracle- "Ivy.let him go" Ivy- "Or what.I know you have a disability.what stumps me is how you are walking" Oracle- "Let him go" Ivy- "Or what.you going to beat me? Batgirl was years ago.you aren't her anymore.and.you can't beat the best" Oracle- "We did all the time"  
  
She takes out two clubs and hits them together. Ivy runs at her and than kicks at her, Oracle blocks the kicks with the poles and than hits her in the face, Ivy falls back a little and than kicks Oracle in the face, Oracle falls back a little and than hits her in the stomach with her clubs, Ivy crouches over and than Oracle hits her in the face and she falls back to the ground. Oracle stands over her. Oracle- "Funny isn't it.how the cripple can beat the best?" She walks over to Hunter. Hunter- "Hey" Oracle- "I always have to dig you out of trouble" SCENE 25 Oracle pours some of the chemical into a cup and takes it to Alfred. Alfred drinks it and than lays back down. She than leaves the room. SHOT 2 Hunter is standing there and Oracle comes out. Hunter- "How is he?" Oracle- "He is sleeping now.let the toxins do its thing.I think you might want to go see Reese.give him the rest of the info" Hunter- "Yea.is Ivy in Arkham?" Oracle- "We took her to Dr. Quinzel, she took her to prison" Hunter- "Good" SCENE 26 Harley is holding up a gun and than shoots 3 times. 3 bodies are on the ground dead. Harley- "You know.I really should stop killing them.henchmen are hard to find and expensive now and days.GEORGE" A man runs in, he is shaking in fear. Harley- "Tell me, I hire my best friend and still nothing.who is this Hunter.how is he doing this.I wonder if he has any connection to the bat.HMMM?" She points the gun at him and he screams in fear and hides his face Harley- "No.I wont waist a bullet on you.but.I do have Jason right.Batman.Jason.lets see if killing him has any affect.but we will cover it up by killing everyone he is close to.leave me clean" She lets out a really big smile and spins around. SCENE 27 Oracle and Hunter are sitting in the main room looking out over the city and Alfred walks in Hunter- "Alfred your up"  
  
Alfred- "Yes Mr. Kyle, and feel great.how have things been going here" Oracle- "Ivy was behind it" Hunter- "You should of seen Oracle fight.she kicked her butt" Oracle- "Hunter!"  
  
Alfred- "I always felt like Ivy needed a good butt kicking as it were" Hunter- "The city's quiet.things always get worse when someone says that" Alfred- "Than do try not to say it.wouldn't want to jinx yourself"  
  
Hunter- "I can take it on"  
  
The shot flies out showing the city and than a bat flies across the screen.  
  
THE END 


	11. Birds of Prey Ep 11

Birds of Prey Ep. 11  
A Step Too Close  
  
SCENE 1 A woman is brushing down tables with a rag, her t-shirt says "New Gotham Happy Hour". She than looks over at a guy who walks in the back Woman- "Hi.welcome to Happy Hour.can I get you anything" Man- "In a way" He takes out a gun and points it at her Woman- "What do you want?" Man- "YOU!" He shoots her and she falls to the ground dead. Man- "One down" It only shows his feet. ROLL CREDITS SCENE 2 Reese is sitting at his office and Hunter walks in Hunter- "Murders at the happy hour.know anything?" Reese- "A man just walks in and shoots the bar tender.a man saw the whole thing.but didn't get a good look at his face" Hunter- "So all I get to go on is a man walks in and shoots Karin?"  
  
Reese- "You.know her?"  
  
Hunter- "Well.I ran into her once, she was being mugged"  
  
Reese- "So you said, hey.what's your name?" Hunter- "More or less.can we move on?" Reese- "Well.I was planning on going over there later.to Happy hour" Hunter- "You're going there?"  
  
Reese- "Yea.you want to come?" Hunter- "No.um.I'm busy.I'll catch up with you later"  
  
Reese- "Alright.bye" Hunter walks out. SCENE 3 Hunter is sitting at a table with his boss Hunter- "Just this one night"  
  
Joe Tendle- "It's been just one night for the past few weeks" Hunter- "Please.?" Joe- "No.I am trying to set up a bar where people would work, not ditch work" Hunter- "I am not ditching, I am asking first.please" Joe- "Jason" Hunter- "Mr. Tendle.I will work double shifts for the next month.Please?" Joe- "Double shifts than for the next 2 months and I mean it"  
  
Hunter- "Thank you, you don't know how much this means"  
  
Joe- "I am sure I don't" He gets up from the table and walks away, Hunter smiles SCENE 4 Oracle is sitting at her computer. Oracle- "I was doing a search on anyone who would have a grudge on her and I cant find anyone.no one.its like she has never had an enemy" Hunter- "She was the greatest.I wouldn't think anyone would want to kill her"  
  
Oracle- "So.you have work tonight correct?" Hunter- "Incorrect.I talked to Joe and he said I could have the night off, I just got to work double shifts for the next two months.no biggie" Oracle- "Why did you get off?" Hunter- "Because Reese is going to The Happy Hour to find out more information on the murders.he could easily find out who I was if I was there, than the whole jig would be up" Oracle- "You know its not the end of the world to let one person in" Hunter- "Maybe.but I am not going to risk it" Hunter walks out. SCENE 5 Reese is sitting at the table talking to Mr. Tendle Tendle- "Karin was nice, as far as I know she didn't have any enemies.she was one of our 2 female staff members" Reese- "Who else is on your staff so I can get more input" Tendle- "There is Monica Kent, Harold Flores, and Jason Kyle" Reese- "Are they on duty now?" Tendle- "Monica will be here later" Reese- "I will come back than.talk to you later and thanks" Tendle- "Yep" SCENE 6 The Shot shows "Dr. Quinzel Doctor of Psychiatry" SCENE 7 Harley has a smile on her face and hugging a pillow Harley- "George Robbins.I have to say I am proud.but you got 4 employees left.leave the boss.he doesn't have any family to affect.and don't kill Jason.just yet.but Monica and Harold.take care of them and you will be my favorite!" George- "Your lucky the officer was there today.I was about to kill the boss" Harley- "Officer.what officer?" George- "I heard someone say Detective Reese.that's all I heard"  
  
Harley- "Detective Reese hauh?" George- "What about him.he's nosey.you want him dead too?" Harley- "Don't get greedy.go.and make me happy" SCENE 8 A woman with black hair is setting up China at a table and George walks in George- "Monica Kent" She sets the dishes down on the table and than looks up in confusion Monica- "Do I know you?" George- "No.but.bosses orders.you have to die" Monica- "Please.I have a family"  
  
George- "I know.that's one of the reasons"  
  
Monica- "You monster" George- "Enough small talk" He points the gun at her and shoots her. She falls to the ground dead. George- "Another down.one more to go" He turns around and walks out. SCENE 9 Reese is walking around the bar and than walks over to Joe. Reese- "Another one" Tendle- "I don't know why someone is doing this.I don't know if someone is just trying to drive me mad.they were my friends" Reese- "There is one left correct.Jason Kyle?" Tendle- "Yea.he will be in tomorrow.I have a feeling I will too.don't want to loose everyone"  
  
Reese- "I will be by tomorrow.I want to catch this criminal.since he is targeting everyone at Happy Hour.I have a feeling Mr. Kyle is next" SCENE 10 Hunter walks into the tower. Oracle- "Monica Kent was found dead in The Happy Hour bar with a bullet in her head"  
  
Hunter- "No.WHEN I FIND OUT WHO IS DOING THIS!!!" Oracle- "I have an idea.we might be able to catch whoever this is" Hunter- "How?" Oracle- "I am going to have you go to the Happy Hour bar like normal tomorrow.but take Gibson" Hunter- "What.not Gibson" Oracle- "If he sees any facial features, he wont forget"  
  
Hunter- "But he's so.weird" Oracle- "Please" Hunter- "Fine.I'll go talk to Gibson" He walks out the back. SCENE 11 Gibson is sitting at a table with two chairs around it (In the attic). Gibson- "So.you want me to go with you to identify a dangerous killer that could kill me instantly?" Hunter- "That pretty much sums it up" Gibson- "Are you actually wanting me to go?" Hunter- "Listen.Oracle wants you to go.and so do I because I want to find this killer.and you don't forget anything" Gibson- "Well.if I went, that would make me your partner?" Hunter- "No.more like an eye whiteness" Gibson- "Close enough.when do we go?" Hunter- "I have to work tomorrow.meet me at the bar at 11" Gibson- "Sure" Hunter gets up and starts to walk out but turns back around Hunter- "Gibson.don't tell anyone" Gibson- "Sure thing" He walks out. SCENE 12 Harley is sitting around a table Harley- "So.you killed Monica.did you find out when Jason worked next?" George- "Tonight.I think I should murder the boss right in front of Jason" Harley- "Did I tell you to do that" George- "No.but think of it.that would defiantly drive him crazy"  
  
Harley- "But if he is the Hunter he will kick your butt and bring you to me, and I will put you in Arkham.to keep my name safe until the day comes" George- "If that's what happens, that's what happens" He gets up to walk out Harley- "George.don't fail me" George- "Don't worry" He leaves the room. SCENE 13 Jason is sitting at a table with his head down and Gibson is sitting across from him. Jason- "It's been really slow"  
  
Gibson- "Well.how's life?" Jason- "Fine.now.I wish something interesting would happen" There is a gun shot in the back. Gibson- "Wish granted" He jumped up and ran in the back and Mr. Tendle was lying on the ground dead. Hunter- "Mr. Tendle.can you hear me.Mr. Tendle!" Gibson- "Wait.over there" Hunter runs behind a wall and a man is standing at the end of a hall with a gun pointed at him. Hunter- "What have we here?' Man- "Your executioner" He raises the gun and than fires once, Hunter jumps behind the wall and takes out a Bird-a-Rang and throws it at him knocking the gun from his hand, than Hunter comes out and kicks him in the stomach and than kicks him to the ground. The man pulls out another gun and than shoots Gibson, Gibson grabs his leg and than falls over. Hunter looks over and than back at George and than runs over to Gibson. He bends down. Hunter- "Gibson.you ok.I'll have Oracle call the ambulance." He looks over and George is gone Hunter- "NO!" SCENE 14 Oracle is sitting at the computer and Alfred walks in Alfred- "Ms. Barbara.Wade has been calling more times than I can count.he wants you to call him back" Barbara- "Maybe later"  
  
Alfred- "He was also rather disappointed that you cancelled your vacation to Hawaii"  
  
Barbara- "Alfred." Alfred- "Just a thought" Barbara- "I am really busy" Alfred- "You know what of all the years Master Bruce's one regret was? That he never found someone to share his life with.just a thought" Alfred turns around and walks out. SCENE 15 Harley is standing in her office Harley- "This is.beyond excellent.so he fought you.and he won?" George- "That doesn't mean that he is the Hunter.although he did talk to someone in his ear and called them.Oracle I believe" Harley- "YES! That is just.the best news.I have had the vigilante of New Gotham City in my office the whole time.and didn't even know it" George- "Don't blow your cover yet"  
  
Harley- "I know that you idiot.I know what I am doing, I have been doing this for many years" George- "Sorry.what do you want me to do now?" Harley- "Well.can you handle the Hunter?" George- "I don't know, he is pretty strong" Harley- "Strength and genius are entirely different things.use your mind to beat him.your intelligent.I know it" George- "Fine.I will strike back at Happy Hour.look for him" Harley- "Good.now go.I cant have this Hunter running around running my plans can I?" George- "No.I'll do my best" Harley- "And hopefully your best is killing him.I don't want to be angry" George- "Bye" He walks out of the room. SCENE 16 Oracle is sitting at the computer and Hunter walks in Oracle- "Ok.I was thinking.what if the big bad knows who you are?" Hunter- "What.that's kind of a leap don't you think?"  
  
Oracle- "No.he was attacking everyone at your work and only didn't kill you" Hunter- "He tried" Oracle- "He had many clear shots.and your still alive" Hunter- "I am not easy to kill"  
  
Oracle- "Even though.you weren't on your feet.and why choose your work, your friends, your employees and leave you to live.put those clues together"  
  
Hunter- "Well that's not good.than they most likely know where I live"  
  
Oracle- "That is why you should stay around here for awhile.until we get this figured out" Hunter- "Alright.should I even bother going on a sweep tonight" Oracle- "Don't you have to work tonight?" Hunter- "Didn't you just say." Oracle- "But we know.or think we know.he will show up, so you will be ready this time" Hunter- "Alright.I'll call Reese.get some back up" Oracle- "Alright" SCENE 17 Reese is sitting at the counter while Hunter is back in the back Reese- "You sure know your way around, you must have been doing this under cover stuff for years" Hunter- "Yea.I have" Reese- "I still have to find this Jason Kyle.I have a feeling he is the last target" Hunter- "I talked to him.everything seems.ok." Reese- "We should be with him not here" Hunter- "He will be fine" Reese- "No.come on take me to him" Hunter- "No!" Reese- "Come on, his life is in danger.we need to go!" Hunter- "I AM HIM OK?" Reese- "What?" Hunter- "I am Jason Kyle.now you know" Reese- "Ok.so.Jason." Hunter- "You still call me Hunter.other people don't know" Reese- "Fine.so you are using yourself as live bait?" Hunter- "Pretty much" Reese- "Does that mean I am in?" Hunter- "In what?"  
  
Reese- "Partners?" Hunter- "Semi-partners.not completely" Reese- "Works for me" A man walks in the back George- "Jason Kyle.you're the Hunter.weird isn't it.I guess mommy's death got you a little down" Hunter- "How about I kill you now...make me feel better"  
  
George- "Or I kill you, either way" He takes out a gun and fires at Hunter, Hunter runs behind a counter. Reese takes out his gun and shoots the man in the leg, the man falls over Hunter- "Reese!" Reese- "What.that's what cops do" Hunter- "But not my partners.we fight than take them to jail"  
  
Reese- "Didn't you just threaten to kill him" Hunter- "Its to scare them.I wouldn't actually kill someone" Reese- "Now you tell me"  
  
Hunter gets an angry look on his face. SCENE 18 Oracle is on the computer and Alfred walks in Alfred- "Ms. Barbara it's about Wade"  
  
Oracle- "Alfred." Alfred- "I know, its not the time.but than again, when is?" Oracle- "Fine.what do you need?"  
  
Alfred- "Its not what I need, its what you need.and what I brought" Oracle- "What?"  
  
Wade walks in the back Wade- "Let me get this straight, you're a crime fighter.and your liar is behind the clock in the New Gotham clock tower" Oracle- "Wade.now is really not a good time.Jason is being hunted down by a killer" Wade- "So you put him in danger as well?"  
  
Oracle- "Wade." Wade- "I have to think about this, clear my head.I'll talk to you later"  
  
Wade leaves the room and Oracle puts her head down. SCENE 20 Hunter is in Reese's office Reese- "So.it's you, Oracle A.K.A. Barbara Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth?" Hunter- "Yea" Reese- "That's the interest when he was sick.so why are you with a shrink.they find out who you were and thought you needed mental help?" Hunter- "No.the job got a little violent.the cops saw me beat up some guy and the guy wasn't even a criminal.I thought he was.so they set me up for anger management" Reese- "Why did you decide to open up to me?"  
  
Hunter- "Because you wouldn't shut up" Reese- "Seriously?"  
  
Hunter- "No.that's not the whole reason.because I need someone to talk to other than Barbara and Alfred, who I live with.I need someone to help me out there, I can't always work alone.I realized that" Reese- "So, this means we are officially a team?" Hunter- "Hey.we went through this" Reese- "Right.semi-partner.gotcha.so.your dad was Batman, your mom was Catwoman.looks like your family was full of psychopaths" Hunter- "My dad was a hero, helped the police out since you guys couldn't get the job done yourselves, mom took on the police and was only caught a few times.Batman always let her go.that's where the love started" Reese- "So.Barbara Gordon was Batgirl at a time?" Hunter- "Yea.why so curious?"  
  
Reese- "It's interesting.that this all leads back to you.The Hunter.taking on your fathers role as guardian of New Gotham.its just.cool" Hunter- "Yea.I guess you could say that" Reese- "So.do you have any operational head quarters?" Hunter- "When I tell you this, I am expecting this to remain secrete" Reese- "Yea.it will.don't worry" Hunter- "New Gotham clock tower" Reese- "You live inside a giant clock?"  
  
Hunter- "Its behind a clock, we set it up.its what you call cool" Reese- "Can I see it sometime?"  
  
Hunter- "Maybe" Reese- "Good.well I got to go, I am suppose to be on a shift right now" Hunter- "I got to get home anyway, bye" SCENE 21 The door says "Dr. Harleen Quinzel Doctor of Psychiatry"  
  
SCENE 22 Harley has a big grin on her face Harley- "Jason Kyle is the Hunter.the hero is in my psychotic care.how great is that?" A man is just sitting there confused Harley- "I SAID HOW GREAT IS THAT?!?!?!" Man- "OH.wonderful, the best!" Harley- "I should of known daddies little boy would take over the family business.why didn't I see that coming?"  
  
Man- "Because maybe" Harley- "I WASN'T REALLY ASKING! I can start my main plan now.the take over of New Gotham.it's like my life finally has meaning.and I am going to finally get what I want.NEW GOTHAM!" The scene fades out. SCENE 23 Hunter walks into the room where Barbara is sitting Hunter- "I decided to let someone in.like you said.I let in Detective Reese.he knows.I heard from Alfred Wade knows" Oracle- "He took it bad at first, but we were on the phone for a few hours and he finally warmed up to the feeling.he accepts it.but I know it is a little weird on him.since when I found out my boyfriend was Robin it was a little weird for me too" Hunter- "It felt good to tell someone" Oracle- "IT always does.lets not forget the focus.the big bad knows who you are.so we need to be careful.work twice as hard" Hunter- "Oracle.we can take him or her.as a team, me you and Reese" The shot fades to the city and shows a bat fly across the screen  
  
THE END 


End file.
